Aldnoah Zero: Parthian Shot
by Duke Statian
Summary: Inaho and friends encounter a strange but immensely powerful Martian kataphrakt, this knight is different but can Inaho use his ingenuity to get the better of his opponent this time? -This story is part of the Aldnoah.Zero universe and runs alongside the story Dawn.Zero by HeiroftheVoid.
1. Chapter 1

** : Parthian Shot  
><strong>

_-Warning: Do not read if you have not watched episode 13+._

_-Side note: The Ophir predates the Scandia as this story was started **before** the episode that it appears in was aired, so no one can say they did it first, although they are both centaurs they are very different _:)

-19 months later.

"Parthian squad prepare to engage hostile, repeat prepare to engage hostile". The strongpoints siren whirred.

Inaho stood outside his KG-6 Sleipnir, it was winter now and the stark orange of it's hull contrasted against the bleak sky and grey tarmac.

"Unknown Martian kataphrakt inbound, three klicks and gaining fast".

Inaho calmly walked over to the elevator and hit the switch, he was clad in combat overalls and his ocular implant buzzed and focused on the controls.

"Inaho?" Yuki called after him.

"Yes?" He replied in his usual stone cold tone.

"Try to tell us before you do something stupid"

The lift clanked shut and he buckled into the cockpit.

"Preliminary system diagnostics: servo's check, optics functional, stabilizers functional. All systems ready."

The more modern KG-7 Areion platoon stomped out of the armor depot with Inaho close behind. The kataphrakts made their way to the highway entrance just outside the base. They set up a gun line to block any access from the road. The blip was getting closer by the second, it was moving fast and looked like it would take them head on.

Inaho stared blankly at the heads up display. "Assault method abnormal, risk factors not calculated or..."

They could hear it now, the stomping of a kataphrakt approaching. It was fast paced and with a constant drumming, 'Dubadadum Dubadadum Dubadadum'. Whatever it was, it had more than two legs.

"Optics and audio appear faulty, target not within visual range in contrast to audial" Inaho said. "Hold steady men, fire on my order!" The lieutenant ordered. Yuki and Inko stood beside him in their kataphrakts, rifles ready and aimed down the road.

"Target should be in view, perhaps..."

The drumming stopped suddenly and a high pitched whine followed.

A deafening crashing sound like a demo team demolishing a skyscraper blasted out as a truly colossal Martian kataphrakt smashed through the armor depot to the rear of the platoon. Dust and debris was flung out and the drumming came almost like a buzz as a multi-legged terror rode out to meet them. A pointed spike impaled the kataphrakt to the rear and an explosion ripped through it's chest, the behemoth trampled through the one in front and it too exploded In flame as the great cloven hooves of this new adversary smashed it apart.

"All units engage!" The lieutenant yelled down his mic. Inaho was flung to the side, the beast clipping his left arm. It circled around to the front of them as the bullets hammered down on it but to no avail, a large slab like shield rejected the shells and they ricochet back taking out the optics of the lieutenant.

The monster of metal and might stood still and observed the remaining five kataphrakts. The team had stopped their onslaught of lead and took defensive positions.

"A decoy, the real enemy was hidden from our sensors and hit from behind!" Inko explained in frustration.

Inaho got his first look at this new foe. A towering crimson and bone kataphrakt, at least twenty meters tall it dwarfed their own. In it's right hand it held an equally lengthy lance that glowed and hummed and in the left a huge shield that followed suite but what was the most remarkable was its equestrian body and cloven hooves.

"Centaur" Inaho murmured.

"This is a new one!" Yuki said in adrenaline fueled excitement.

A booming voice took over from the clanking of machinery and metal: "I am Duke Statian!" It declared in triumph. "Look upon my might and take heed Terrans, the might of Ophir shall trample your kind!" It's steel clad hooves stomped and it reared on it's back legs brandishing it's colossal lance.

"Ophir..." Inaho was barely paying attention, he was studying the new enemy intently.

"Shield: Kinetic defense, rejects kinetic energy and reflects it, Lance: Also kinetic, suspicion that locomotion of limbs builds energy in shaft, Speed: Covered three klicks in three minutes, 60-70 kph".

The kataphrakt stamped down on the road and shattered it. "Steady team, on my command" The lieutenant's back-up optics were functional.

The centaur stamped again and charged forward. Inho and Inko jumped to the left and Yuki took the right, the lieutenant was speared on the glowing lance and erupted in flame. The team opened fire, the centaur raised it's shield and the bullets rained down on their owners. The shield only covered it's left side and the remaining kataphrakt crouched low to the right to get a good shot. Statian whipped the lance across and decapitated the mech, it fell back with a crash. Yuki opened fire and her bullets penetrated its shoulder guard but to little avail. "Team Parthian requesting back up, one injured and three casualties, repeat team Parthian requesting back up" Yuki screamed down her mic as she dodged another swipe.

Statian barged past Inaho and Inko, his shield bashing their kataphrakts to the side. He advanced on the approaching squad. His priorities were to take out the armored depot's kataphrakt reserve.

He charged them head on, he raised his shield and couched his lance and he tore them asunder. Inaho, Inko and Yuki turned back and opened fire. The centaur's torso rotated back to face them, it was separate from its horse like body. He raised his shield and they ducked their returning bullets.

"AP rounds prove ineffective and dangerous, switch to HE rounds, the blast will not be reflected far" Inaho analyzed the situation. "Inko, Yuki, grab its front legs as it charges". They had learned to trust Inaho's words to the letter, his ingenuity was far beyond either of them.

Duke Statian's Ophir charged them, his lance glowed as he moved and he raised his shield. The HE rounds exploded harmlessly off it. Shooting his legs would prove ineffective due to the accuracy of HE rounds being a mitigating factor.

He closed the gap in seconds and leapt through the air at them, Inko and Yuki jumped up and grabbed on to the font legs and brought it down. It kicked its legs but they held on tight. "Unhand me Terrans!" Statian roared in anger. They were too low down to be struck by the kinetic lance. The behemoth smashed Yuki with his shield just as Inaho leapt from the side and grabbed it, he kicked the front left leg and it gave way. Statian was forced lower and Inaho ripped the shield off of his arm.

Inko held on and Inaho dodged the next swipe of his lance. Statian bellowed through his comms system in frustration.

"Armor is too thick for kataphrakt arms, Yuki to the highway" Yuki backed up and turned away. Inaho placed the medieval like shield on his back. "I'll be keeping this".

The centaur swiped at Inaho as he raised his rifle and smashed it in two, he drew his sidearm and knife. Statian shook Inko off and kicked Inaho with both front legs which forced him to drop his weapons. He stamped down on Inko's kataphrakt and crushed its legs disabling her.

"Foolish Terran, only the light of Aldnoah can activate my kinetic shield!"

Statian ignored Inko and started after Inaho. Inaho turned and activated his jump jets to make a speedy getaway with the centaur in pursuit. "Turn and face me Terran, have you no honor?"

"Servos at max RPM, dropping backpack" Inaho took the shield off his back to drop his backpack then replaced it. "Maximum speed 35 kph, not enough".

Statian was hot on his heels and gaining faster than Inaho had anticipated. "Activate flight deck and thrusters". His sudden bout of speed let him outpace a swift jab from the lance that followed close behind.

"Enemy kataphrakt's lance gaining electrical power through kinetic energy, sensors indicate a charge of 112 megawatts".

Inaho had matched Statian's speed and could now keep even. He turned onto the highway bridge that lead on from the road. The centaur crushed abandoned cars like they were nothing. Inaho ducked low to avoid an overhead sign while Statian crashed straight through it.

"Ophir: Fastest terrestrial martian kataphrakt to date, resembles a centaur, pilot acts like he's from the 1300s. Inko note that down for me"

Inko clambered out of her now useless Areion.

Yuki had travelled ahead and was hiding behind one of the large concrete pillars. "Enemy kataphrakt at maximum of 200 megawatts". Inaho muttered. "Yuki, cycle your suits power grid when we pass to emit an EMP at 400 Hz".

Statian stabbed out at Inaho but his rear sensors let him dodge to the left. He approached Yuki's position. "An EMP will cause the lance to discharge the energy back into his kataphrakts power supply, the surplus should breach his Aldnoah drive and start to discharge it by conducting through his armor".

"How do you know that?" Yuki asked in bewilderment as they passed by. She cycled her power grid to the right frequency and it emitted an EMP, Statian's lance stopped glowing suddenly.

"The Ophir is EMP resistant clever Terrans!" The Duke exclaimed with pride.

"Perhaps but your lance can't be, otherwise it couldn't hold energy in a power field outside the shaft without it flowing back to your body through conduction as an internal faraday cage would do".

The lance glowed into power again.

"What?" The Duke asked in confusion, he jabbed again and stuck Inaho's shoulder and it left a deep melted scar but he got away in time before he sustained more damage.

"The power your lance held has been discharged through your tactical suit".

"Don't play me the fool, my lance is at full charge!"

"It is now since we crossed the last half mile, you never checked"

"Do not insult me Terran!" He roared.

Inaho's thrusters were beginning to run out of fuel.

"Cycling power supply, ejecting EMP at 400 Hz".

"Couch Lance" The Duke commanded.

The EMP blasted out and Statian's lance faded again but rapidly glowed back to full brightness since the sheer speed of the pursuit provided more than enough kinetic energy.

The Duke snarled in frustration "Your tricks are futile and useless". The new surplus energy conducted along the behemoths armored shell. Electricity whipped off in bolts and struck nearby objects.

"Enemy kataphrakts lance at full power, body starting to discharge surplus, total energy at 513 megawatts, maximum speed of 110 kph. I calculate that it has an impact power of around 200 gigajoules or the equivalent of 49 tons of TNT"

"Damn you Terran, face me with honor"

"Gladly" Inaho spun around on his flight deck to face the centaur and retracted it. "Locking locomotive servos, stabilizers at maximum, Aldnoah drive activate". Inaho had slowed then stopped suddenly.

The Duke's eyes widened.

Inaho took the shield off of his back as he knelt on one knee and rooted himself to the spot using his stabilizers, the shield glowed into life.

The lance of the Duke's Ophir kataphract struck the shield dead on, the total energy of the lance, the surplus conducting around his body and the sheer speed of the machine was reflected in a colossal explosion and a sonic boom caused by the debris being ejected at the speed of sound. The Ophir erupted in dazzling light and flame that briefly outshone the sun. The energy charred and blackened the surrounding bridge and the body of the kataphract was split apart into large fragments that were cast across the bridge.

Yuki looked over at the rapidly expanding orb of light in the distance. She smiled for she knew her brother was victorious once again.

As the dust settled around the explosion Inaho walked back to his kataphrakt, he had ejected before impact since he was unaware of the shields protective qualities. To his surprise the shield and his tactical suit had survived but the Ophir was strewn as wreckage.

He surveyed the area. Part of the Ophir had survived however, he heard the depressurization of a cockpit.

"You invested a lot into your suit" Inaho exclaimed. "Your cockpit is designed to survive much worse, isn't it?".

Duke Statian walked up to him, his sidearm still holstered. He was much younger than expected, around nineteen and of average height but strong build.

"I must admit Terran, it was a true honor to test my skills against you, something that the other knights do not appreciate" He took his sidearm from his hip. Inaho instinctively drew his own but instead the Duke cast it aside.

"Well fought Terran, there is no shame in conceding to the better knight, so long as you acknowledge him first". He stepped forward to shake his hand, of which Inaho did little shaking.

A heavy clunking sound came from behind the Duke, Yuki had caught up in her kataphrakt and had her rifle aimed at him. He placed his hands behind his head.

"I'll admit" Inaho said in his usual icy tone "You're the first reasonable knight I've met"

"That makes two of us" he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

: Parthian Shot chapter 2.

"Duke Statian, may I say how glad I am that you have returned alive, your father would have been most displeased". Count Saazbaum's face filled the comms screen.

"I would not have been there in the first place if it was not for my father, nonetheless my inheritance has served me well" The Duke exclaimed. His uniform was crimson like the Orbital knights but had bone colored trims reminiscent of his personal kataphrakt. Statian was a Vers Knight directly from the home world, he did not rank among the 37 clans for he was of a different breed of knight.

"May I inquire as to how you returned?"

"I am unsure, he appeared to have let me go, he declared that he wanted to face me again in battle and I agreed. He was quite the challenge although he seems to have total disregard for protocol hence the reason I stand before you".

"And what of your beloved Ophir?"

"Destroyed, however I still hold the schematics and a number of components for it and my wealth is quite considerable, therefore I have had a replacement commissioned, I managed to have a team recover my shield from the bridge that spans Tokyo Bay".

"And how long will it be till you and the Ophir return to the field of battle?"

"No more than a fortnight, perhaps a little longer. This fortune my father left me ensures that turnarounds are fast, nonetheless I take care of his wealth, I am not one of snobbery or deluded superiority".

"Wise words Statian, may I ask who this enemy was?"

"A young boy, he is known to us, in fact Sir Troyard saved you from him not two years ago" The Duke explained with a smirk.

Count Saazbaum's eyebrows narrowed and the connection was cut.

"It appears that Saazbaum is jealous of the fact I was merely beaten by the boy rather than beaten and saved by a Terran". The Duke exclaimed with a slight laugh.

Miikael his personal assistant stood beside him, she was around nineteen, the same as him, however he had inherited his title and wealth and she was a nobody in the Versian empire.

"Miikael please see to the Ophir's construction in bay 5, after that you have your leave till I have need of you".

"Yes milord Statian".

Unlike the other knights Statian showed respect for everyone he addressed, and that secretly applied to Terrans as well however he could not openly admit it. He had come to admire that young Terran's ingenuity and quick wit, although he was a mere two years older than him age played no part in his ideals of respect.

_That Terran possessed the Aldnoah factor. _

"Castle Statian plot a course for low Earth orbit, I wish to see our conquest of the Americas".

Duke Statian was a rival of Count Saazbaums, he knew of the plot to assassinate Princess Asseylum however he had rejected the offer to join his crusade and kept quite about since it was not of his concern nor could he do anything about it, despite the fact he held more political power than Saazabaum an allegation like that would damage his reputation. He did however take the opportunity to join the fight in conquering Earth. He pondered about his next move. Did he really want Saazbaum to remain in power after his treachery to the Emperor? He thought about the state of Mars, a desolate waste. That is why they had come to Earth after all, they could claim it for themselves.

However he decided that he did not want Saazbaum to remain, perhaps, when the Ophir was rebuilt, he would seek out the young boy who had defeated him. No doubt Saazbaum would want revenge and so would seek him out as well. Perhaps if he took that opportunity to side with the Terrans, only for a moment and when the Emperor was dead, after all he had little time left to live. He could then destroy him along with the Dioscuria and make it look as if it were the Terrans. There was no double crossing involved and therefore no dishonor, it was plain and simple, the traitor had no right to live therefore he would see to the Count's death himself.

He was confident that Ophir could destroy the Dioscuria, in fact certain, while the Terrans distract him he would ride up and impale the traitor where he stood. However if he failed he had no means of catching the kataphrakt for it could fly and had considerable firepower that could prove fatal while his lacked anything but superior terrestrial speed, durability and close quarters power. He sat back in his chair and continued to ponder.

#

"Ophir, can you hear me?" The Duke asked. Miikael was beside him.

"Yes milord" It replied in a deep grumbling voice. It stood in a vat of turquoise liquid as it awaited the finishing touches.

"The on board A.I has been improved sir, it is far more capable in it's own right".

"Very good, it's a shame that A.I technology is still in it's infancy, the Ophir is barely sentient however it can communicate and it's processing power is more than double it's predecessor, it shall now warn me of un-calculated risks this time, to avoid events like my last encounter".

"Milord I believe It is merely a series of recordings that it pieces together in order to communicate, I do not believe it is really a thinking machine" Miikael interjected.

"If that is the case then this is the last time I deal with Olympus Mechatronics, they had me thinking that I could have a in depth conversation with it".

The Ophir appeared almost identical to its original incarnation, if not identical.

"Miikael tell the workers that they may have their leave when it is completed, ensure that they are payed an extra 12% for their hard work"

"Of course Milord" She bowed her head.

Instead of a cane as many other knights carried, the Duke favored a medieval war hammer as his personal weapon although he still carried a pistol. He held onto the hammer head as if it were a cane and tapped the floor with the shaft while thinking.

#

-Three weeks later.

"Open comms relay to Castle Saazbaum" The Duke ordered.

A screen flashed up and Saazbaums face appeared once again. "My apologies Duke, it appears our connection was cut last time we spoke, I believe it was just general disruption in the atmosphere. How goes the Ophir by the way?"

"It is complete and now more advanced, I contacted you to ask your opinion on something"

"Of course, what may it be?" The count replied.

"Do you believe that those that commit high treason should be put to death or imprisoned for life? I have been reading a book I picked up on Earth and it intrigues me".

"Of course Duke, especially if one was to be so bold as to commit treason against our beloved yet frail emperor of Vers"

"As I suspected, thank you Count Saazbaum, you have been of great help".

"It is my honor, you have always had a fascination with medieval practices, now if you do not mind I have things that require my attention, I am not one for chit-chat, farewell Duke".

The Duke nodded back to him and Saazbaum disappeared, The screen went blank and faded out.

"I'm glad he thinks that he should die, remain in low Earth orbit, I go to the viewing chamber to see this spectacle below us".

"Castle Saazbaum remains as wreckage on Earth still I assume, he must be on a fellow knights..."

#

"It appears our friend the Duke is about to take action, be it revealing my plan or other. I am not so easy to fool". Saazbaum said.

"Contact Castle Aggrellan, see to it that they shoot him down, his current orbit is... most favorable, he will appear to have been struck by an asteroid from the satellite belt"

Count Saazbaum turned to the monitor and then to the viewing port "You lack experience young Duke, therefore you shall pay the price".

#

Red lights flashed and the comms relay pulsed with warning signs.

"Incoming projectile Milord, time till impact one hundred and twenty seconds!" One of the crew shouted in panic.

"What is this? It can't be he's caught on already, it's barely been an hour!" The Duke said in frustration.

"Perhaps you were too obvious sir?" Mikkael shouted.

"Raise shields and steer clear of the projectile".

"We can't Milord, our thrusters are powered down to remain in low Earth orbit".

"Damnit, brace for impact!" The Duke ordered.

"Raising blast shields and applying stabilizers".

"Miikael follow me to the Ophir"

"Yes Milord" She ran out of the bridge behind the Duke.

"All crew prepare for impact, those of you near kataphrakts in the armory you have my permission to board them for protection, I would rather my platoon be destroyed than my servants" He ordered in concern.

They reached the huge hanger that held the Ophir and climbed the scaffold to the cockpit. The Duke jumped in first and Miikael followed. He powered up the Aldnoah drive and it raised from the turquoise liquid. The crimson and bone centaur stomped out onto the platform "I am not yet aware of it's full capacity, Ophir tell me your stats"

"20.2 meters tall by 11.8 at widest point at the shoulders and 26 meters long, including tail I am over 32 meters. Kinetic lance can eject stored energy from its tip when at full charge. By raising both lance and shield I can produce a kinetic bubble shield. My servos have been updated, my maximum speed is now 120 kph rather than 110" It rumbled.

"Very good Ophir" He instantly remembered that complimenting it was pointless. The Duke raised both arms as instructed and both his shield and lance glowed and formed a bubble around him, anything that struck the shield would be reflected so long as it was physical.

"All personnel brace for impact!" The helmsman said over the comms system.

He looked out of the viewing port to see a projectile streaking towards them.

"Activate point defense lasers, shoot it down".

As if knowing what he had said the projectile opened up and split into hundreds of tiny missiles, the lasers swept through them detonating many of the warheads but it got too close. The missiles recombined into a larger one and struck the port side of the landing castle and ripped through it's shields, then its interior before detonating.

The landing castle dropped low from orbit heading towards Earth, wreckage was cast out into the void as warning alarms screeched throughout the stricken hull. The personnel took up bracing positions and many were consumed in the flame that chased them.

The castle fell through the atmosphere and began to burn up, smoke billowed from the colossal craft as it's flare shield burst into flame.

Its hulking form smashed into the surrounding area of what the Terrans called Colorado, it slowed after plowing through a city block and the smoking wreckage finally stopped when it collided with the base of a skyscraper. The huge building's windows all smashed in unison but it remained standing.

The Duke righted himself and looked behind at Miikael. "I barely felt that" He exclaimed.

"Ophir, scan the interior, tell us the easiest route out of the castle" The Duke ordered.

It stood up unscathed in the hanger bay that was now on it's side and clomped up to a wall, or the roof, or the floor whatever was to his right. "Lance is at full charge after absorbing the impact energy" Ophir stated.

"Very well, kinetic lance: energy stream!" A burst of white light was discharged out of the tip and evaporated the wall. The beam cut through the entire hulk's hull as they forced their way from the wreckage.

"Lance now recharging through locomotion".

The Ophir made its way outside and the Duke surveyed the surroundings, they had crashed into a bustling city and the populous had mostly gone into earthquake mode.

"Miikael are you alright?"

"Yes, milord, thanks to you" She said with due respect.

"No need for formalities here Miikael, we are in a war zone, or at least one that might become a war zone"

"Ophir scan the castle for survivors".

The Ophir surveyed the wreck and analyzed it. "Survivors located in hangers one through seven, three survivors on the bridge and forty seven elsewhere".

"Damnit, there were hundreds on board" The Duke exclaimed in frustration.

He turned as he heard the approaching familiar stomping of Terran kataphrakts.

The Duke placed his shield on his back and retracted his lance to show he did not intend to fight.

The Ophir moved towards them to meet the squad halfway.

"Greetings Terrans, as it appears I have unfortunately been shot down by a treacherous knight" His metal clad hands gestured to the wreck.

They had their rifles aimed at the Ophir. "Get out of your kataphrakt and remove all weapons" one ordered.

The Duke complied and left his suit with Miikael close behind.

The Terran commander, a major by the looks of it came down on his elevator to meet them.

"This is unusual I must admit" He said.

Emergency services had rushed to the area of the crash and began putting out fires and evacuating the population nearby. The shouts of people scurrying about the feet of the Ophir and the colossal wreck behind them could be heard in the near distance.

"It is indeed, as it would appear I've been shot down by a traitor known as Count Saazbaum"

"Ah Saazbaum, yeah we know of him".

They looked each other in the eyes.

"This is getting awkward major, this is not something that happens regularly, I don't even know where to start".

"Well we'll start by taking you and your girlfriend here into custody then we'll see where it goes".

"I am his humble servant Major!" Miikael said in anger but bowed her head.

"No matter, I've never actually talked to a Martian close up before, you look just like us".

"Well that will be because we're both human"

"Milord that's heresy!"

"No Miikael, I will not be silenced by those lies, I am one of free thought, I will not be blind to the truth as our kind is".

#

Duke Statian, Miikael and a pair of high ranking officers sat in a military confinement cell. The table was small but at least there was a table.

"So let's get this straight, you were shot down by Count Saazbaum because he had caught onto your plan to kill him? It sounds like you were pretty lousy at trying to fool him. We know of his plot after what happened over in Japan with the princess and crap like that".

"Correct, he was rather sharp and caught on almost instantly, I'll admit that area I could work on. Seeing that you are the enemy of my enemy you are therefore my friend, I have no problem with working with Terrans so long as it means I get a shot at revenge before my return to the Versian Empire".

"Alright then, we know of your recent attack near Tokyo bay however the top brass has decided that a Versian may be extremely beneficial to the war effort. Do you agree that you will aid us in repelling Count Saazbaum's current assault and that afterwards you will not join the Versian war effort against us?" The older officer said gruffly in a thick American accent.

"Very well, I am a man of honor and I shall keep my word, after all I lack a landing castle now so I couldn't even if I wanted to".

"You seem more like a kid than a man" He said with skepticism.

"Well I am only nineteen although I am rather well spoken".

"Fair enough" He reached over to shake the Duke's hand.

"I have seven kataphrakts and pilots that are battle ready, they are yours to command, the landing castle is yours if you so wish to take it apart. I however will be freelancing as and when I want to" Miikael giggled at the pun.

"Miikael, you are one of those pilots" The Duke said in spite of her shock.

"Milord..."

"I said no formalities"

"Statian I'm not ready for combat, I..."

"Don't be scared, you are more than capable, besides you will be piloting the second greatest of my collection after Ophir of course, the Hecates Tholus"

"B-but that's worth a fortune!"

"Yes, yes it is so don't break it"

"Good then, we are in agreement" The officer said.

Duke Statian turned back to him.

"So we are" The Duke replied.

#

Unknown Versian territory:

"Sir Gheriatrix, as you know Duke Statian has been removed from the picture for the time being, it is your job to ensure that he does not return" Saazbaum explained.

"Yes milord Saazbaum, what of Sir Troyard and yourself?"

"We have business in the satellite belt within the next few days, it is up to you to see that my will is made manifest"

Sir Gheriatrix hailed from Castle Aggrellan, he was serving under Saazbaum for the time being while his Count was busy back on Vers. He was tall and with sharp features, dark hair and the underlying smugness of superiority.

"Your will be done milord" He bowed.

"Very well, see to it that my plans do not fall through" Saazbaum turned and left the hangar.

Sir Gheriatrix turned back to his kataphrakt, it was large, at least 17 meters tall and ultramarine blue. In it's right hand it held what appeared to be a colossal hammer and the other an array of ballistic weapons.

"The Syrtis..."


	3. Chapter 3

: Parthian Shot chapter 3.

Inaho sat on his bunk bed on Trident Base and fiddled with his ocular implant. It had been two days since he had destroyed the Elysium, and just over four weeks since he had bested the Ophir. He was glad that he was back with his friends and sister. They had met briefly near Tokyo bay during Duke Statian's assault, but it was not enough. Now, they were all here together.

He had been compiling a note book filled with all the Martian Kataphrakts he had encountered, their combat capacities and statistics along with a detailed report on their pilots. He had been working on the Versian noble ranking system. Duke Statian had been the first Duke he had encountered so far, and though historical information would place Duke above Count, but judging by the relationship between Statian and Saazbaum and the uniforms the two Versian nobles wore, Inaho concluded that they were social equals.

He finished off the section on Duke Statian. Thinking more on it now, perhaps it was wrong of him to let him go, after all he...

"Inaho! Hey Inaho!" A girl's voice called out from behind the door.

"Come in" He answered in his usual tone.

"The captain told me that the pilot of that Kataphrakt you destroyed has been spotted again in Colorado." Nina said while strolling in.

Inaho bolted upright suddenly.

"No need to get excited Inaho." Nina said.

"No, my implant just shocked me." He replied.

"You had me thinking you could get excited over things apart from eggs" She said with a giggle.

Inaho clicked the implant and looked at Nina.

"What's he doing in Colorado?"

"Ask him yourself, he's on the military broadcast." She responded.

"Why?" He asked with the slightest of emotion.

"I don't know the details but he's working with us at the moment." Nina responded.

"Centaur..."

"What was that Inaho?"

"Pillbug, Bat, Gull and now Centaur"

"Huh, whatever I'm gonna go see what Inko's doing"

Inaho turned back to his note book.

"Nina?"

"Yes?"

"Have you gained weight?"

#

"My presence on Earth must be kept a secret from the Emperor and the royal bloodline. We cannot have them think that I am a traitor" The Duke said.

Statian, in his Kataphrakt, stood atop a hill overlooking a Kataphrakt platoon that was advancing on an enemy position. The Duke had aided the Terrans in three other encounters so far since he arrived, all of which were in this general region of Colorado.

"Do you know what that means Sergeant?" He asked over the comms system.

"No Duke, I do not."

"That means no Versians are leaving here alive, except those captured and held in custody until this war is over."

"Got it, unless they surrender shoot to kill".

"Right you are".

The Ophir stamped its hooves on the rocks and dirt of the hillside. It was a relatively flat area, but there was a road south that led on to Vers occupied territory.

The platoon came into visual range of a large Versian road block that had mounted weaponry along its palisades and a Kataphrakt standing by.

"Ophir shall remain out of visual range, two members of Carthage platoon shall approach from the front and engage enemy heavy units. Ophir shall then circle around from behind the road block and run straight through it, that should open it up while the remaining members of Carthage platoon reveal themselves from cover and engage" The sergeant explained the plan once more.

"Ophir standing by."

"Carthage One One preparing to engage."

"Carthage Six Six preparing to engage."

The Duke took these precious few moments to consider the events of the past few days.

The landing castle's jamming systems were salvaged and used to cut communications between this Versian contingent and their main force, to prevent them from informing the Vers Empire as a whole of Statian's new affiliation. Otherwise the information would likely go to Saazbaum, and then to the Emperor.

That would be undesirable.

Miikael had been assigned to the United Kingdom along with another of his kataphrakt pilots. Three remained here in the Americas, one in Japan and two in Europe. He felt a glimmer of pride in helping the Terrans survive the unjust war, but once he had completed his end of the agreement then he would return to Vers. He could probably do more against Saazbaum there than he could on Terra.

The Duke had been informed of the Terran known as Inaho Kaizuka, the one who had defeated him. He was assigned to Trident Base in the satellite belt, so he figured he wouldn't be getting that chance to face him again before he left for Vers.

The pair of KG-7 Areions approached the road block and opened fire with their rifles once within range.

That was the Duke's prompt to act.

He brought the Ophir around and made his way down the other side of the hill away from the road block in order to circle around. He could hear the sounds of bullets being exchanged and the audible whine of a rocket zipping through the air.

The two Areions strafed side to side as they opened fire to avoid the returning shots. A rocket exploded near the first while the unknown Kataphrakt strode forward to meet them. It possessed twin rotary equipment where its arms would be that spun as it walked. It was a matte grey with bright orange accent color for the trim. The rotors began to pick up speed and a sonic pulse burst out.

The wave struck the first kataphrakt and it dropped to the ground with a crash.

"Unknown Kataphrakt possesses some kind of EMP or disruption weapon"

"Carthage One One, damage report?" The sergeant called.

"All systems fried sir, no damage sustained but my Kat's busted"

"Await evac, Carthage Six Six cover him".

The Duke approached his position, the hill conveniently curved around the road, allowing him to creep up unnoticed. The Vers sensors were jammed, so they were down to the Mark I eyeball, and Statian was at least four hundred meters from the rear of the road block.

"Ophir is in position and awaiting orders."

"Carthage Six Six get Carthage One One out of there and fall back, Ophir you are clear to engage."

The Duke powered up his lance and shield. "Now my noble steed, sally forth and bring the might of the Ophir to the hearts of these treacherous scum!"

The Ophir lurched forward and broke into a run. As it closed in to a sprint and reached its maximum speed of 120 mph, Statian's lance glowed with kinetic energy as he approached the rear of the road block.

"Couch Lance." He commanded with grave seriousness.

The roar of its metal clad hooves shook the ground, alerting the Martians, but it was too late. The Martians manning the road block turned just in time to see the colossal machine smash through their position, breaking down the barriers and kicking soldiers and equipment away with ease. The centaur crushed them under foot and left a gap at least ten meters across in their position, but he didn't stop there.

The Versian Kataphrakt in front had begun its cumbersome turn to face the new threat.

And then they collided.

The Vers Kataphrakt was speared by the kinetic lance.

A gout of flame shot from the enemy Kataprakt. Instants later, the body and shield of the Ophir impacted and crashed through the helpless machine, smashing it apart. The Ophir rode straight through the Martian mech and the wreckage cast out by the impact. Still he did not stop. Statian rode on as the soldiers he left behind fled to what was left of their defense positions. They were utterly shocked and panicked.

He charged on and turned in a wide arc. The Ophir could not suddenly change direction or stop while charging; otherwise it would throw itself off in the direction of its forward momentum.

"Carthage platoon, commence attack!"

The remaining five Areions left their positions and marched on the enemy lines, guns blazing. The Martian soldiers dropped in the dozens with no resistance to strike back with.

The team swept the area, clearing any enemy remnants and disabling any hardware and weapons they left. A Sky Carrier stood off to the one side, unscathed but with no pilot.

All hostile Versians were eliminated.

The Ophir followed up from behind, slowly trotting back to where it had run through with its rhythmic stomps. It stopped behind the Areions. As he did so, Statian took a moment to consider just how much he towered over them. A full seven meters or so, he thought.

"Carthage Zero Zero to Foxtrot Charlie, operation is a success, no casualties" The sergeant said on his comms.

"Copy that Carthage Zero Zero, sending back up".

The sergeant's Kataphrakt looked up at the Ophir.

"I never thought I'd fight with a Versian, good work".

"Thank you, you all fought with great skill and precision" The Duke replied.

"I think that was the perfect execution, when we get back the beers are on me"

The Duke sighed. What a waste of a good Kataphrakt, nonetheless this knight had been aligned with Saazbaum, and so had his fate sealed.

"Sergeant I am picking up an incoming heat signature, about two klicks and gaining fast" Carthage Five Five announced.

"Where from corporal?"

"Above us sir it..."

A sonic boom ripped through their audio systems and an object smashed into the ground like meteor. The shock wave threw back the platoon and the Ophir was forced onto its back legs. It reared up as it moved off to the side.

"What the hell was...?"

Dust and debris was thrown up in a thick cloud.

A huge hammer swung from above out of the billowing smoke of the impact crater, it crushed Carthage Three Three into the dirt, where it exploded.

"Carthage Three Three is down, repeat Carthage..." The hammer swung again and separated Carthage Two Two from its legs.

The new enemy strode forth from the smoke. A gleaming ultramarine kataphrakt with a similar build to the Argyre of the late Sir Vlad. Instead of swords, it carried one gargantuan hammer. It had large jump jets fixed to its back and an array of weapon barrels on its left arm. It was over all more angular but still possessed the same general shape.

"I am Sir Gheriatrix and this is my noble servant the Syrtis. Now please, die for me." He declared with simple arrogance. He fired His machine guns into Carthage Zero Zero and he fell. Another swing of the hammer and the mech was little more than scrap and wreckage.

"Sergeant!" Carthage Four Four shouted in terror down her mic.

"Farewell pesky Terran".

It raised its hammer and swung down over its head.

"Carthage Four Four is down, I repeat Carthage Four Four is down!" Carthage Five Five and Carthage Six Six opened fire but they too were swept aside by this new Martian threat.

All of the Areion platoon was down, their bodies cast about the ground.

"Who sent you knight?" The Duke demanded in fury.

"Ah, Milord Saazbaum has ordered your death." He replied, malice in his voice.

"Stand down at once or..."

"You have no power over me. I am here to see to your destruction Milord, and only your destruction."

The Duke held in his anger.

"Traitor..."

"Let us make this quick then, shall we" The knight said with a sneer.

The Ophir reared up and roared through its mechanical yet false voice.

"Clever, it can talk".

Duke Statian growled under his breath.

"Sir Gheriatrix..." His voice was grave.

"Yes?" He answered in mockery.

The Ophir advanced slowly towards the Syrtis.

"You extend the hand of treachery, now take back a spear".

#

Saazbaum stood on the view deck beside a huge transport ship. He looked over at Sir Slaine Troyard conversing with her majesty Princess Lemrina. Her antics had stalled his mission. He looked over at the now disabled Tharsis, its Aldnoah Drive forcibly shut off.

He remembered briefly Sir Gheriatrix's task Planet-side, and thought about the progress the Vers Empire had made down on Earth. He smiled slightly at the thought.

#

The Syrtis strode forward, brandishing its great hammer and firing its guns.

The Ophir burst into a charge. The shells were reflected off of the Ophir's shield as it couched its lance.

Sir Gheriatrix broke into a run and met the Duke midway, he swung his hammer down. The Ophir deflected it, but its lance just missed the waist of the Syrtis as it weaved too and fro with its enhanced agility.

The two dueled furiously. A strike from the Syrtis' hammer was reflected back and threw the kataphrakt back a step. The Ophir struck out attempting to impale the stunned mech but it swung up and parried the lance. It responded with a hail of bullets into the Ophir's now exposed torso.

"Damnit, Ophir convert power to kinetic lance" He commanded.

The Syrtis struck again but the Ophir met its strike with one of its own. The two clashed repeatedly, neither getting the better of the other, the Syrtis' agility being a match for the sheer brute power of the Ophir.

"Well well Duke, this is quite the duel isn't it?" The knight sneered.

Duke Statian ignored him and focused on his onslaught of strikes.

The Syrtis engaged its thrusters and leaped high into the air, up and over the Ophir, to land with a thunderous thud. Gheriatrix fired a short burst into the rear of the Ophir and raised his hammer with both hands, preparing to strike his foe down.

"Ophir, engage rear servos at maximum!"

In a split second before Gheriatrix could strike, the Ophir mule kicked the Syrtis in the chest with its back legs, forcing its hammer from its hands and making it stagger.

The torso of the Ophir spun around on its axis with its lance glowing brightly.

"Oh..."

A beam of pure energy burst forth and ripped into the chest of the Syrtis. It passed cleanly through and fried the Aldnoah drive within.

The Syrtis fell back and collapsed upon its hammer, splitting the torso of the mech in two.

The Ophir trotted around to face the body of the Syrtis while its lance faded, its power discharged.

"Never approach a horse from behind!" The Duke exclaimed in triumph.

The cockpit of the Syrtis hissed from the depressurization and Sir Gheriatrix clambered out, shocked but unscathed. His hair stood on end.

"Here's that metaphorical spear I promised you" Duke Statian raised Ophir's hoofed foot, preparing to crush the traitor into the dirt.

…

The main screen of the Ophir's controls flashed red and the image of princess Lemrina appeared suddenly on the main panoramic display.

"Duke, stop this behavior at once!"

Statian was taken back.

Sir Gheriatrix squealed in panic and scrambled to his feet.

"Return to us at once!" She said with ferocity.

"But milady these are..."

"Do not question me Duke, you will return to me when I say!"

The Duke stared blankly at the controls.

"Yes your highness, of course. Your will be done" He said closing his eyes in contempt.

Did she not know?

"Your majesty do you not know what has happened?"

"Count Saazbaum has informed me that your castle was struck down by a stray meteor while within the satellite belt. I do not know what you are doing but you shall return to Marineros Base this instant".

"Of course milady, returning to Marineros Base".

#

The huge form of a Sky Carrier touched down just outside the ruined road block. The Ophir stomped onto the carrier section and powered down.

"Ophir powered down and secure, Sky Carrier 0922 preparing for takeoff" the pilot said.

An hour had passed and the Sky Carrier landed in the huge hangar of Marineros Base in orbit around Earth. The Duke sighed to himself. The Ophir clomped out of the bay and made its way to the repair facilities. He powered down and a team of engineers scurried around it.

Duke Statian climbed out of the cockpit of the Ophir and lowered himself to the floor and climbed the steps leading to the causeway. Princess Lemrina walked up to him, followed by Count Saazbaum and Sir Troyard. The low gravity in the hanger made it possible for her to walk on her own two feet. Sir Gheriatrix hurried past in shame. His hair was still on end.

Duke Statian bowed.

Princess Lemrina slapped him in the face.

The Duke was shocked.

"Now be gone Duke, do not let me catch you again" The Princess declared.

Statian straightened up and passed them. He leaned into the Count to whisper something in a hushed tone.

"Next time Duke, next time." Count Saazbaum replied in his subtle but malicious tone.

Statian carried on walking down the corridor. Once the doors had shut he swore loudly and punched the wall. Immediately, he pulled his hand back, shaking it in pain.

"You will not make a mockery of me!" He said, furious, words staggered.

Miikael and his Kataphrakt pilots were still down there fighting for Earth. What would happen to them? Without his influence they would certainly be branded traitors to the Vers Empire, but he was glad that the Princess had been kept in the dark, for it seemed that relations between the Count and the Duke were as normal. Or so it appeared.

"Next time indeed!"

#

"Colonel, Carthage team has reported in. Three survivors. All Kataphrakts destroyed along with two Martian Kataphrakts. Duke Statian was last seen boarding a Versian Sky Carrier. It would seem they want the Duke back."

"Very good corporal. He has been of great help even if his stay was brief. It would appear that he was forced to return as we still seem to possess his team of Kataphrakts and his personal servant." The colonel responded, couching his chin on his fingers.

He got up from his chair and looked out of his office window.

The Hecates Tholus stared back.


	4. Chapter 4

: Parthian Shot chapter 4

Duke Statian stood against a wall in the main hangar bay of the Moon Base. The Ophir was before him and it had been repaired since his fight with Sir Gheriatrix. He had traveled from Marineros Station a day after Saazbaum and Troyard.

"Ah Statian, it has been a while" Count Barouhcruz said as he approached in the low gravity.

The Duke turned to look at him, he was in a foul mood. "Greetings Counts" He replied as Count Marylcian followed from behind Barouhcruz.

"So are you joining our fight today? Count Saazbaum made no mention of your involvement".

"That is because the Ophir has no flight capabilities and he knows that. Out of curiosity, when do you intend to engage the Terrans? I have been kept in the dark".

"Oh in the next hour or so. Ah here comes Sir Troyard in the Tharsis now".

The two Counts walked past the Duke "It is a shame you won't be joining us".

"Hmm, quite" Statian replied.

The Tharsis entered the bay and touched down five spaces away from the Ophir over at the end of the hangar. The dreaded Dioscuria mark two stood between them along with a few others. The Dioscuria was taller than the Ophir. That bothered the Duke, perhaps more than it should have. His mind was drifting now. Back to work.

The two counts made their way to the other side of the hangar bay.

Duke Statian was still bitter and frustrated at the thought of Saazbaum. He carried on with his life with no sign of what he had done, even so far as to make polite small talk, which Statian ignored.

The two Counts were giving Sir Troyard abuse. The Duke had met Terrans before, he didn't think anything of it, so why did they act as if they were superior? One of the Counts went for his sword and Statian drew his war hammer in anticipation but the sheathed blade was parried by Saazbaum's cane.

"Perhaps you do have a heart" He murmured under his breath. The Duke replaced his war hammer to his belt and returned to his spot. He watched the three Counts bicker out of the corner of his eye.

"By the grace of the emperor of Vers, I name Slaine Troyard my son right here and now!" Saazbaum declared.

"What?!" The Duke spluttered.

The whole hangar ground to a stand still.

"Well then, I didn't see that one coming" Statian said.

#

"This is the Hecates Tholus standing by" Miikael said through her comms system.

"The Vers landing party is closing in on the shores of Frinton, Hecates One One you are clear to engage" The Martians had come across from Norway and mainland Europe. The first two waves had been dealt with but a force the size of an armada was approaching from the north east.

"Captain you realize this will cause a lot of disruption around your coastal regions?" Miikael asked.

"I am aware of that Hecates, and I am authorized accordingly, prepare to engage" The captain replied. This girl lacked discipline, perhaps it was because he was a "Terran" he thought.

"Hecates One One preparing to engage". The Hecates Tholus stomped slowly into the shallows around the coast. It was nearly 40 meters tall, coal black with neon green trims and had a mass of almost 10,000 tons. Needless to say it was a very big Kataphrakt. Its hulking form crushed a decaying sea wall under its huge foot. It possessed two colossal jackhammer-like appendages on the ends of its arms that were originally used for mining. But these circumstances meant the Hecates would be particularly effective.

"Right arm Aldnoah drive one activate, Left arm Aldnoah drive two activate" Miikael commanded. The Hecates Tholus possessed three Aldnoah drives, one in each arm and one in it's body.

"By the might of my lord's gift I shall tear these foes asunder!" Miikael declared.

The Hecates produced an audible whine as it raised its two huge arms high into the air.

"This is our revenge, Seismic Symmetry!"

The kataphrakts arms smashed down into the sea bed and the gargantuan jack hammers groaned into life. The initial impact sent twin shock waves racing out into the sea and it rippled out for miles. It was then followed by the rapid and rhythmic waves of the jack hammers. The see broiled around the Hecates and the ground shook. A cliff side behind her collapsed into the water. The thumping grew stronger and stronger and the waves raced out ever faster.

"Now we wait" Miikael said.

"Good work Hecates One One, return to base"

"Yes sir, returning to base".

#

The Vers armada had crossed about half way of the sea between the two countries. Their ships had flight capacity as well as nautical however anti air defenses were common and the Terrans had little means to stop a sea-based invasion. That was until...

"Milord Thammas, our sensors have picked up tidal waves heading straight for the armada!"

"No worries, face them head on and brace for impact. We sail through"

"Milord, they are over seventy meters high and they are approaching in consecutive sequences of five, seven sequences incoming!"

The Baron went pale. "Milord your orders?"

"I-I'm..." He turned and ran out of the bridge and headed for his Kataphrakt.

The Baron turned mid sprint to see the colossal shadow of the first wave loom over their ships.

#

Duke Statian watched the Vers forces leave Marineros station. The Dioscuria, Tharsis, Herschel and Stygis squadrons along with a few other Kataphrakts had deployed. The Ophir stood alone in the hangar bay.

"Prepare the Ophir for combat!" The Duke shouted to the engineers.

#

The Ophir raised through the ceiling on a platform. One of the top blast shields on the surface of the Moon Base opened and the Ophir climbed slowly upward.

It clanked to a stop and the Ophir walked out onto the surface of the moon that the base had been built into.

"Milord, do you think it is wise engaging with a terrestrial bound Kataphrakt in the vacuum of space?" An officer asked.

"Have no fear, I know what I am about to do". The Duke replied. He did know what he was doing, he was going to kill Saazbaum.

The Ophir started into a sprint and thundered along the surface of the rock. His Kataphrakt shook as he ran until he leaped off the side into the void.

"Milord I must protest, what you are doing is madness!" The officer squawked over the comms system.

"No it's not its fun!" The Duke said cheerfully, his mood lifted.

"Closing all channels with Moon Base, Ophir track the Dioscuria along with the safest route along the satellite belt". He commanded.

In all fairness what he was doing was in fact sheer madness but this might be the last shot he would get at Saazbaum, at least for a while.

He landed on the first asteroid and carried on his charge, he leaped again and deflected a small rock with his shield. He landed once again and carried on going. He got closer to the Dioscuria.

The Dioscuria powered up its thrusters and blasted off into the distance in pursuit of an orange Kataphrakt.

"Wait a second, an orange Kataphrakt? Inaho Kaizuka, we meet again. Two foes in one place, perfect" His eyes narrowed.

The Ophir jumped across a large asteroid and leaped onto another one but he couldn't keep up with them, not by a long shot. He may be the fastest on land but in the emptiness of space he was nothing.

"Perhaps if I..."

The Ophir pointed it's lance into the rock and fired a bolt of pure energy into it. It flew upwards at the change in momentum and into another lane of asteroids. "Perfect, they're heading in the right way". The asteroids came from behind him and Inaho, Troyard and Saazbaum were heading in his direction.

The Ophir spun around and held its shield backwards close to its torso. "Ophir brace for impact, distribute pressure to the torso, ensure my arms stay attached to my body, activate kinetic overshield".

The Duke grinned to himself. A field of anti-kinetic energy formed between him and his shield. The Ophir possessed two forms of kinetic defense however the latter rendered him unable to move as it required the focus of his Aldnoah drive. At least on the ground.

"Madness indeed".

An asteroid the size of a house smashed into the Ophir's shield and the Ophir was catapulted backwards at many times the speed of sound. The asteroid had hit the back of the shield therefore it had transferred the kinetic energy to the Ophir's kinetic over-shield which then accelerated it by a factor of two.

The Ophir shot through the void like a rocket towards the Dioscuria. The Duke's Kataphrakt turned to face Saazbaum.

"Physics at its finest".

He came closer and closer, the Dioscuria had stopped suddenly.

"Ophir: Super Sonic Joust!" The Duke roared.

…

The Dioscuria exploded.

…

The Duke stared at where it used to be, a ball of flame dispersed into the cold void.

"NO!" He bellowed through his comms system.

"HE WAS MINE!"

The Ophir passed through the field of debris and landed on another asteroid.

"Blasted Terran! First you destroy my steed then you take my revenge from me!"

The orange Kataphrakt looked his way.

"Centaur... Centaurs don't fly" Inaho murmured.

#

Duke Statian sat in a lounge area. A large screen projected a speech given by the newly empowered Count Slaine Saazbaum Troyard. A Count sat on the chair a few paces to his right. Statian had forgotten his name, he had only seen him a few times before.

The doors opened and Sir Gheriatrix walked in with a cup of tea. He made eye contact with Duke Statian and jumped in fright and spilled his drink, he turned and walked out in a hurry.

"Impressive don't you think, a Terran becoming our fellow Count?" The unknown Count started in conversation. Statian turned to him after watching the traitor leave.

"Quite" The Duke responded. He then got up and left.

Statian made his way to the hangar bay and leaned against a railing overlooking the Ophir and sighed. He had been denied his revenge by the Terran boy. Castle Statian was destroyed along with the majority of its crew. Miikael his assistant along with six others of his personal Kataphrakt pilots remained on Earth and so did his collection of Kataphrakts, bar the Ophir. The Duke had lost the majority of his assets.

He still had his great wealth but, commissioning a new castle would take years. He still needed to save his pilots along with their steeds, but that was problematic. Getting them back was the hard part. Princess Lemrina forbid him from traveling to Earth for the foreseeable future, and the Duke was not willing to disobey her highness. Perhaps he should just leave them there, return to Vers and put an end to this folly.

_No, I can't leave them to be branded traitors and be exterminated_. He thought.

He sighed again. Perhaps in an ideal world, but in reality it was over. Miikael would die one way or another.

He was positive that the Vers Empire would be victorious and it was a miracle that the Emperor was not aware of his vassals whereabouts.

"Inaho Kaizuka" He murmured under his breath.

"I hope we meet again".

_I would live to regret those words._

#

Duke Statian stood in his private quarters on board the Moon Base. The room was for one of the highest prestige, its lavish furniture was of the highest quality even down to the nails used in assembly of the handmade wooden furniture, a true luxury on Vers.

"Opening encrypted communication broadcast to United Earth headquarters" Duke Statian commanded.

A few moments later and the screen was filled with the face of one of the Terran generals. He was bald and had sharp eyes.

"Duke Statian, we were wondering where you had run off to" The general said in a semi-friendly tone.

"It is unfortunate that I was forced to return without my end of the deal being completed, however I am forbidden to set foot on Earth for the foreseeable future. I understand my pilots are in good care?"

"Yes, they have been most effective and none have fallen as of yet. Your assistant Miikael has single-handedly destroyed a Vers armada off the coast of Great Britain. I speak for the people of Earth that we are most grateful for your assistance".

"Thank you General, it is very unfortunate but given current circumstances I am unable to have my assets returned. It pains me greatly but they are yours now".

The general showed a hint of surprise.

"Very well Duke, I am sorry that there is no other way".

"There is, however I would be branded a traitor and so would all that serve under my name, so I cannot do that".

"What do you intend to do now, if you don't mind me asking?"

"The only thing I can do now is to sit this out, I'm sure my assets will be of importance in this unjust war of yours, I wish you the best of luck General to you and all of your kind".

"It is- was good to have an ally that we can could trust, even if it was only for a short time. Oh, Duke? I assume you know of Count Saazbaum's death? I am curious to know who slew him, it was not one of our own so assumed you would know".

The Duke coughed up the coffee that he was currently drinking.

"My apologies" The Duke wiped his mouth on a napkin.

"I saw the orange Kataphrakt slay him, Inaho Kaizuka".

"We debriefed him and he believes that the only Kataphrakt in the area was the Tharsis. He also said you were there, but he believed he had a bug with his ocular implant because, as he put it: 'centaurs don't fly'".

The Duke's eyes narrowed.

"Very well, General I shall look into it however I cannot make contact with you again in case our conversations are intercepted. Tell Miikael that I am truly sorry but I am powerless, farewell".

The general nodded to him and the screen went blank.

Statian breathed out slowly and sat down on the bed and thought; _This is it, there's nothing I can do anymore_. Although if what the general said is true, then Saazbaum's killer is one of our own.

The only way now that he could rescue Miikael and his pilots were if the war miraculously ended, and Statian had no means to do that. He was just a man and a Kataphrakt with a lot of money behind him.

On the other hand, it could be worse.

Statian got up and stood by the view port and looked out to the blue and green marble of a planet before him.

"Is it me, or has Norway got smaller?"


	5. Chapter 5

: Parthian Shot chapter 5

**-2013 AD: 14 years since heavens fall.**

-Location: Castle Statian.

"Isn't it magnificent my son? I promised you that one day I would show it to you, and here it is in all it's glory" Duke Statian said.

The sixteen year old boy stared in wonder at the crimson and bone metal centaur before him.

"T-this is..." The boy opened his book to the right page. "This is a centaur!"

_Myths and Legends of the Ancient World._

"Right you are my son! This is the Ophir, the mightiest steed among the Grand Duchy of the house of Statian. It is _the _fastest of its kind on land, nigh uncatchable nor can you out run it!"

The boy continued to stare at its lustrous shell.

"One day you will take up it's lance and shield and smite our foes on the glorious battlefield".

The boys smile turned into a grin. "When can I have it?!"

"Ah, you will inherit it when I pass away my son, you will take up the mantle of Duke and carry on my name".

The boy pried his eyes away from the Ophir.

"Are there any others you have?" He asked.

"Yes, my cousin Baron Garoghota gifted me the mighty Hecates Tholus that stands all away over there, that black one at the end".

"It's so tall". The boy beamed.

"I also have six others that my personal knights pilot that can be seen over in that direction, look there's Sir Chrovian now".

The boy waved at the knight and he waved back.

"Now, it's time we turn in don't you think?" The Duke said.

"You go on father, I'll be there soon".

Duke Statian left and the boy sat down on the cold metal reading his book and staring at the Ophir.

#

The sixteen year old stood in the training area, he held his exquisite carved hickory handled high carbon steel war hammer in his right hand and a point defense gauntlet on the other wrist. The training simulation began and he was instantly set upon by unknown figures wielding swords of various kinds. He crushed the skull of one with the hammer head and swung back and impaled another on the rear spike. The point defense gauntlet flared blue as a blade was deflected off of it. The boy swung and snapped the blade with his hammer as it connected. It shattered and disappeared before it hit the ground.

A figure opened fire with an automatic weapon and he hunkered down behind his shield. The boy advanced with the blue plasmatic field flaring as he moved. He started into a charge and smashed the hostile in it's helmet visor. It went down and he swung again to finish his downed opponent.

Another figure cropped up and started firing at him. The boy threw his war hammer at the man and struck him in the gut. He drew his sidearm for the double tap.

"Simulation end" The boy commanded and holstered his sidearm while deactivating his point defense gauntlet.

The boy then walked over to his hammer and picked it up. He turned it over in his hands and admired it. He replaced it to his grey uniform's belt. He then walked over to the window overlooking the Kataphrakt bay. There stood the Ophir and it clawed at his mind. It had been nineteen days of sleepless nights. He stared at it again, his eyes transfixed.

He placed his hand against the glass and sighed.

#

-Three months later:

"Ophir, can you speak?" The boy asked.

"Yes milord" it said in a deep rumbling voice.

The boy jumped in childish excitement.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Ophir, the noble steed of my lord Duke Statian" it replied.

"Are you sentient?"

"I do not understand the question milord".

"Oh, I guess you're not then. Ophir, what would you do if you wanted something so much but there was always something preventing you from getting it? That's if you can comprehend what I just said".

"Consulting internal databases, linking to data networks of Castle Statian".

…

"My directive is to utterly crush the enemy through sheer overwhelming strength" It replied after a moment.

"That's not what I asked, I guess you can't have a proper conversation. Unless..."

#

The boy deactivated the mechanical lock on the automatic doors to his fathers bedroom as quietly as possible. He held his war hammer tightly and crept in without a sound.

He approached the bedside and raised the hammer.

#

The boy cleaned his hammer in the wash basin and dried it then replaced it to his belt. He left the room and walked over to an emergency access panel just a corridor down from his fathers quarters.

He took the panel off its hinges and activated the screen. "Security override code: Might of the righteous. Deactivating safety emplacements. Releasing external hull clamps. Activate bulk heads on corridor 12-12.

The bulkheads came down from the ceiling and closed tightly with a hiss.

"Jettison room 12-12-4, wipe system memory. Override code: Chivalric oath. Farewell father".

#

**-2017: Vers Moon Base**

Duke Statian stood once more beside his beloved steed the Ophir and opened his eyes.

_Was it worth it? Was it me? Or did this machine corrupt me?_

_I am Duke Statian. I have done terrible things in my past, and with no doubt shall I do so in the future. I strive for freedom, justice and honor. I fight for my beloved emperor of Vers and his interests, but this war has gone on long enough. The people of Earth are innocent in this conflict, perhaps there are more like me who share my ideals. I am the master of my fate, none other shall dictate where I die be it in battle or other nor shall they tell me what to believe in. Now look upon me my mighty steed, look upon the one who you made! The machine has made the man. So what do I call you, now I see the truth of what you have done?_

_"I am the Ophir"_

The Kataphrakts voice had been ingrained into his mind.

Statian walked up and brushed his hand against its cold surface. He took the book from his pocket.

_Myths and Legends of the Ancient World._

The cover had been worn away slightly but it was in good condition. The Duke looked up at the Ophir.

"Poisoner of minds" He smiled as he said.

"I am the Ophir" His steed declared.

The Duke did a double take._ Did it just read his mind?_

"And who do you swear fealty to?" An unknown voice asked.

"Milord Duke Statian and the royal bloodline" It rumbled.

A fair haired boy in crimson uniform looked up while conversing with the Ophir on the front side of the platform.

"Slaine Troyard" The Duke said under his breath.

#

"Duke Statian, I'm glad I found you. There's something we need to talk about" Count Troyard said.

Statian narrowed his eyes.

"I'm listening".

"I found something in Count Saazbaum's study" He announced while holding up a hard drive.

Duke Statian cocked his head "What is it?"

"From what I've gathered your father gave it to the Count for safe keeping until you were older, but I guess he chose not to give it to you. It's very important".

"I should have been given that when I turned eighteen then?" The Duke said skeptically.

"Yes, and you should hear what it says" Troyard said.

"You've looked at it?" Statian said with annoyance.

"I _am_ Count Saazbaum, it belongs to me along with everything the late Count possessed".

"So give it to me and stop wasting my time".

"You appear to be standing around doing nothing".

The Duke paused and thought about it.

"What do you want in return?"

"You and I share similar ideals do we not?"

"As far as I'm concerned, yes".

"Then I want your help, and in return I will give you this information".

"What do you want help with?"

"I will tell you in good time, it's for the good of our beloved Princess Asseylum and all of our kind".

"Don't tell me you are using my loyalty to the princess as leverage?"

"No, I intend to use your duty to your royal cousin as leverage".

The Duke's eyes widened.

"That's right, it explains why you and your late father are Dukes and not Counts, I'm sure it will tell you a lot".

"You mean to say my father was Gilzeria's brother?"

"Brother in law" Slaine said while handing the hard drive to Statian "Princess Asseylum's mother's brother, or the princess' uncle".

"This changes a lot of things, so Saazbaum knew this all along?"

"Correct".

"And to think he tried to get me on board with his plot to assassinate her" Statian said while shaking his head.

"I know he tried to kill you, and I saw you try to kill him in retaliation. It is regrettable that it wasn't you who did it, but whoever did had their reasons". Count Troyard explained.

Statians blank expression turned into a slight snarl.

"But he feared of what you might do if you had found out, that's why he kept this information from you. He made the mistake of informing you on his plot because of your father's friendship with him before he found out who you truly were, but he corrected his mistake when the late Duke Statian gave him this information in a trust. Apart from our emperor and your father, none knew of your heritage".

Duke Statian was stunned. He stared at his feet and then up at the Ophir.

"Wait does that mean..." Statian started.

"No you're not royalty" Slaine said cutting him off.

"Crap".

Duke Statian looked at Count Troyard and sighed.

"When do we begin?" Statian asked.

"Soon, follow me".

"Very well, Ophir run system diagnostics. Prepare for combat".

"Yes milord Statian" It rumbled in its deep mechanical voice.

Slaine turned and walked away from the hangar with the Duke seven paces behind. He smiled slyly.

#

Duke Statian stood in the audience chamber to speak with emperor Rayregalia Vers Rayvers.

The emperor wheezed and coughed through his oxygen mask.

"It is true Duke Statian *Cough* you are the cousin to my beloved granddaughter who is soon to become my successor, you are also my grandson in law" The emperor took a long deep breath. "Your father was the brother of my son's wife. Therefore it is your royal duty and responsibility to support Princess Asseylum in her reign and do all in your power to keep her safe from harm. That is why I anoint you as the first and only Grand Duke Statian of the Vers Empire".

Statian was taken aback by this.

"Now go, you are my will made manifest, do not fail" The emperor wheezed.

"Yes your majesty, I will defend her unto death and do all in my power to enact your will" Duke Statian declared.

Statian bowed and left his majesty's presence. When he reached the lobby a blue uniformed young lady approached him holding a bone colored uniform in the same style of the ranks that preceded it. There was a number of other uniforms between Count and Grand Duke but Statian had yet to see them. Statian took the uniform from her and she kneeled and held out a coronet, the crown of the Grand Duke. Statian took it and placed it on his head.

"Thank you" He said.

#

The newly empowered Grand Duke Statian strode into the Count's lounge area of the Moon Base followed by Count Troyard. He was clad in his bone colored uniform and wore the coronet of the Grand Duke. As they entered they were followed by a thrall of officers, military personnel and a knight.

The rooms inhabitants turned to see what had happened. Sir Gheriatrix choked on his tea. One of the resident Counts stood up immediately to see what was the matter and eyed up the Grand Duke's uniform. A few other Counts whispered between themselves. Count Barouhcruz was in shock.

"All rise to the newly empowered Grand Duke Statian!" Count Slaine Troyard declared.

A moment passed and everyone in the room got to their feet.

"We go to the administration hall for the declaration, this is to be broadcasted across the Vers empire" Slaine continued.

#

"That was quite the speech Duke" Count Troyard said.

"Thank you Count Troyard" Duke Statian replied as they shook hands.

"I am glad to have a powerful ally" Troyard continued. "I intend to return to the moon base to see our beloved princess Asseylum, however there is something I need you to do. Count Barouhcruz has a close ally back on Vers, a Marquis in fact and I have word that he has built a Kataphrakt that is capable of countering the Tharsis. I am going by assumption as no open hostility has become apparent but It is a potential threat that I can not ignore, I therefore _request_ that you use your new found power and eliminate it, seeing as you vastly outrank me now".

"No need to tread lightly, we are in partnership. If this is what you request then it shall be done, you are the master mind behind this after all so even though I am your superior you may give the orders. I will see to it that this Marquis is dealt with" Statian replied.

"Here is information pertaining to the Marquis in question, it will be a few months before we meet again" Count Troyard said "Seeing as you lack anything bar the Ophir at the moment, I have a transport ship waiting for you in the hangar".

"Thank you, I have sent a request to a group of companies back on Vers to commission a new landing castle and a heavy assault carrier, lets just say being Grand Duke means I will get them pretty damn quick".

Duke Statian turned to the view port and watched the debris of the satellite belt fly by.


	6. Chapter 6

: Parthian Shot chapter 6

**Vers Moon Base.**

"Duke Statian! Milord Statian!" Mr Harklight shouted while running up to the transport vessel.

"Yes Mr Harklight, I'm nearly prepped for launch?" Statian replied.

Harklight passed a data chip to Statian "There's apparently been a mistake with the information Milord Troyard gave you, he says that there is no Kataphrakt built to counter the Tharsis, it was the Hershel all along, it turns out that the Marquis is on Earth and his dreadnought has landed in the Americas".

"You're saying he was misinformed to throw him off? That would indicate someone is about to take hostile action just as he predicted, where is he now?" Statian said.

"Milord Troyard is seeing to Princess Asseylum but he wishes to be left alone" Harklight replied.

"I need to speak to him in person" Statian passes Harklight and walks towards the hangar doors "Engineer team 07 have the Ophir disembark, it looks like I'm not leaving for Mars anymore"

"Grand Duke I must protest, Count Troyard wishes to be..." Harklight protested.

"Unless the Princess has ordered it I obey no one, I follow him out of kindness and common ideals, do not protest, he may be due to be married to the princess but he does not hold power over me" Statian said intently.

"Yes Milord, my apologies for being so bold" Harklight replied quickly.

Statian turned and began to walk away "I heard you have acquired the Herschel, I'm sure you will be a better knight than It's previous owner".

#

Duke Statian walked up to the lobby outside Princess Asseylum's private quarters. Eddelrittuo was outside eating a bento box.

"Miss Eddelrittuo I wish to see my cousin her highness" Statian said.

"Milord Statian I'm afraid the princess is not feeling well after she... I mean she's asleep" She replied quickly changing her story.

"If that is so where is Count Troyard? Don't tell me they're..."

"No no! He's... um..."

"What is wrong Eddelrittuo, is something upsetting you?" Statian asked concerned.

"No I... she really wants to be left alone, this is an emotional time for her" She said at last.

"Ah, fair enough I will respect that, please tell Count Troyard I wish to speak to him in person" Statian said.

"Yes of course Milord".

Statian patted her on the head and walked back the way he came.

The door to the Princess' private quarters opened and Count Troyard walked out.

"Did you tell him?" Slaine asked Eddelrittuo.

"No milord Slaine, he doesn't know of the princesses".

"Perhaps we should be more careful, Grand Duke almost rivals a prince in power, do not allow him to see the real Asseylum, do you understand?"

"Yes milord, does her highness know about the relation?"

"I have informed her, she wants to meet with him but I insisted that she does not, at least until she is feeling well enough".

#

Duke Statian sat at a table in the Count's lounge when Count Troyard walked in, he had already got two coffees ready.

"I've read the new information, are you sure this is correct? It was fairly obscure" Statian said as Slaine sat down.

"It is correct, I have video captures of the area where he is" Slaine said.

"You realize that I am not allowed to return to Earth because I am honor bound never to fight the Terrans again?"

"I believe you said you may never fight against them, you never said you could not fight on their soil, it is one of our treacherous own of course that you are going after".

"Right you are count, right you are".

"The information noted that the Marquis has been in league with Baron Garughouta the golden Count who I also deem a threat to me. It also said that the Marquis was subject to an ambush attack by one 'Jefferson Ablar' a Terran who is the leader of a guerilla warfare division when he was in transit, he has lost his right eye therefore his Kataphrakt piloting skills will be affected somewhat" Slaine explained.

"Jefferson Ablar... I believe that is the man who kidnapped Dame Linaurulolta, we have not heard from her in almost two terran years".

"Yes, that Ablar has caused a lot of trouble for the war effort in North America however we need not fear him, I have my eyes on a different goal and that is Counts that are a potential threat. You may keep to your honor, of course you may fight back if you are fired upon. They may decide that you are a hostile since you have been away, how goes the affair with your vassals currently stuck on Earth?"

Statian's eyes lit up but suddenly faded "I have had no contact with them or my assistant for a while now, not since I handed them over to the Terrans. I am forbidden from making contact by Princess Lemrina".

"I'll see to it that it is lifted, see if you can get your knights back for we will need them, Miikael and the Hecates are sorely missed".

"Indeed they are, I will try and pay the Baron a visit as well soon but I have no interest in fighting him just yet, the report also noted that Ablar is currently facing off against Garughouta as we speak, I believe his target is Fort Knox, and we both know why" Statian said.

"Greedy as always that Baron" Slaine smirked.

"Indeed he is" Statian replied while sipping his coffee.

"So what do you intend to do with the Herschel now that you have acquired it?" He continued.

"I have an idea, I have made contact with three of our fellow counts and they have pledged allegiance to me" Slaine said.

"Very good, well I guess the shuttle is waiting" Statian gulped down the rest of his coffee and stood up to leave.

"Good luck Grand Duke, when you return the princess wishes to see you" Count Troyard said.

Statian stopped and turned his head.

"Which one?" He asked.

"Asseyllum"

"Good, I don't like the other one, she slapped me".

Slaine gave a slight smirk and Statian continued out the door.

#

"Hecates one one report?" The Sargent said urgently.

"I'm fine sir, enemy Kataphrakt has been eliminated, how's Linaurulolta doing in Denver?" Miikael asked.

"She's safe and well, keep your mind set on your mission" The Sargent replied.

"Sorry sir, it's just I'm concerned for my fellow knight, I..." Red warning lights flashed up and the Hecates Tholus was struck by a rocket from the side "Hecates one one I'm hit, high yield ordnance!"

"Keep calm pilot, the Hecates has more than enough bulk to tank anything that ship has got" The Sargent barked.

The dreadnought belonging to Marquis Quetzelkarma thundered into sight and wind billowed throughout the nearby woods.

"I have no ranged weapons sir, permission to disengage" Miikael shouted in panic.

"Not just yet, we have fighter jets in bound on your..." The Sargent stopped.

"Sir?"

"Damnit that dreadnought shot down all but one and he's damaged, no support is coming Hecates one one permission to disengage granted" The Sargent said quickly.

"Hecates one one disengaging" The Hecates turned and plodded slowly away from the enemy ship that had just settled over the nearby roadblock.

The air rippled and the Hecates froze suddenly and lurched back, all 10,000 tons of it fell to the side and shook the earth.

"Hecates one one what's your status?"

"I've been immobilized sir, unknown Martian Kataphrakt incoming!"

A tall dark grey and green Martian Kataphrakt crashed through the forest near the roadblock, it resembled what the Terrans nicknamed Laser Face but Miikael did not know who or what Kataphrakt they were referring to, it was thicker and had clawed feet and hands, in fact the only resemblance was its slight frame and it stood roughly 24 meters tall.

"It must be the Marquis, he's disabled me with some sort of magnetic field, I think it's coming from the palms of his hands!" Miikael said in fright.

The Kataphrakt advanced "Greetings my treacherous Knight, I am Marquis Quetzelkarma and this is the Anseris! There's no need to reply, or should I say you can't, my magna clamps have now cut off your communications systems".

"Damnit I can't do anything! Jackhammer servos paralyzed, Aldnoah Drives still operational, no wait left arm Aldnoah Drive now offline!" Miikael said, her tone wavering.

The Marquis quickened his pace and broke into a run to strike the downed Kataphrakt with his clawed hands.

A Skycarrier suddenly appeared from behind the dreadnought and the Marquis halted his approach. The Skycarrier hovered over the hill and a Kataphrakt jumped down from the holding bay. The metal centaur form of the Ophir stood at the peak and looked down upon the battlefield.

"Ahaha, a fellow knight has joined our grand battle, your fate is now sealed foolish girl" Quetzelkarma declared.

The Hecates slowly turned its huge head to view the newcomer and Miikael gasped.

"I recognize that steed, the might of Grand Duke Statian's Ophir has joined me in my strife, prepare Terran your death approaches" The Marquis gloated.

The Ophir broke into a run down the hill and thundered down towards the pair of mechs its target unknown.

"Any last words? I'll relieve the magna clamps for a brief moment".

Miikael rebooted the systems of the Hecates "Yes, he's my master".

The Anseris stopped and turned "Repeat yourself" The Marquis ordered.

"I am Duke Statians servant Miikael" Miikael said.

The Marquis panicked and turned to face the centaur then raised his hand but his aim was off "Magna clamps activate!"

The Ophir raised its shield and the magnetic field grabbed it and yanked it out of its grip then flew towards the Anseris spinning sideways.

"Oh crap..." The Marquis muttered.

The Ophir's kinetic shield spun through and cleaved the right arm and shoulder off of the Anseris and it was flung into the forest where it felled a few trees before coming to a stop.

The Ophir bellowed with its deep rumbling mechanical voice and leapt the Hecates fallen form at the stunned Marquis. It speared him on its lance and smashed through, the head came flying off and impacted into the dirt. The Ophir circled back and stopped besides the Hecates as Miikael clambered out. The newly reformed Carthage platoon made up of seven Kg-7 Areions stomped into view.

The wreckage of the Anseris fell to the ground in a smoking mess.

"Statian!" Miikael cried.

The Ophir turned to look at her then walked over to the fallen Kataphrakt head from which the Marquis ejected. He climbed out of the cockpit, his purple uniform was stained with blood.

"Marquis Quetzelkarma, I Grand Duke Statian challenge you to a duel, you have been found guilty of war crimes and plots of terrorism against the Vers empire, it has also been found that you have an extensive hentai collection. I shall grant you one chance of life, what say you?" Statian boomed over the intercom.

"W-what, I... I accept!" The Marquis said confused and stunned, his life was on edge so he did not dare say anything wrong, this was his only option.

Statian lowered himself from his cockpit by the anti-grav elevator. He was clad in a full suit of medieval plate armor befitting a true knight of old. His full faced great helm's plume billowed in the wind along with his crimson cape.

"Statian you operated the Ophir in that suit?" Miikael.

Statian clunked out in his armor "It's easier than It looks" He stood by the right leg of the towering Ophir "I bought it on something called 'Ebay'".

He brandished his war hammer and point defense gauntlet as the Marquis staggered up wiping his bloody forehead. Statian threw him a sword in its scabbard. The Marquis thought for a moment then pretended to reach for it but he went for his gun, he pulled it out and shot at Statian but the small caliber bullet ricochet off of his helmet at the wrong angle. Statian raised his gauntlet's energy shield which absorbed the rest of the magazine.

"I gave you an honorable chance, scum. More than you deserve" Statian said lowering his arm.

The Marquis grasped the sword and ran at Statian in desperation.

Statian swiped across and snapped the sword in half with a strike from his hammer and kicked the Marquis a few yards backwards.

The colossal hoof of the Ophir raised suddenly and crushed the Marquis into the ground with a bloody and sickening crunch.

"You play foul then I'll play foul, it's fair game. Ophir don't raise your hoof until I have entered the cockpit, I'd rather not see his remains" Statian said through his helmet.

"Milord Statian!" Miikael shouted and ran up to hug him in delight and Statian gave her a metal clad hug in return.

"I'm glad to see you are still alive, I assume the Terrans treated you well?" Statian asked.

Carthage platoon stomped up behind them and stood around the Ophir.

"Yes they did, why did you come back, didn't the princess force you to return?" Miikael asked.

"She did, however it has been lifted and I am now the Grand Duke of the Vers Empire" Statian declared "That means I'm one step bellow the princess in terms of power, I've been appointed as one of her guardians".

"That's good news, how..." Miikael started.

"How is Sir Chrovian and my knights?" Statian cut her off.

"Sir Chrovian is fighting in Japan and all but one knight is alive, she was slain when a landing castle landed in the Middle East".

"That is sad news, but I'm glad you are alright, Carthage platoon, or at least the surviving members of Carthage platoon, I will be taking back my knights now if you please" Statian said.

"I'll run it through the colonel but I'm sure he will authorize it, we're all grateful for your help" The Sargent said.

"Milord don't you think you take your role as an Orbital Knight a bit too literally?" Miikael asked gesturing to the armor.

"Nope" Statian said bluntly.

Miikael opened her mouth to speak but Statian spoke up and cut her off "And I'm not actually an Orbital Knight, I'd have to be a Count for that job, I'm a Mars Knight since we arrived in orbit two years after the first war on the moon, the others have been here since the beginning".

Miikael attempted to speak again but Statian continued "The 37 clans are all commanded by their Counts and have jurisdiction over Earth space and the satellite belt while I own a large percentage of land on Mars, the Grand Duchy".

Miikael frowned "In essence I was late to the party" Statian said again.

"I'm glad you're back Sir" Miikael said at last.

#

Miikael and Duke Statian walked into the counts lounge area on the Moon base. Statian was still wearing his full suit of armor.

"Milord why are you still wearing your armor?" Miikael asked.

"I've grown accustomed to it, and I've wanted one of these since I was five years old".

"That's cute sir, if you don't mind me asking why did you kill Marquis Quetzelkarma?" She asked.

They sat down at a table.

"He has been accused by Count Troyard of a conspiracy plot against the royal family, he requested that I would... deal with him for I outrank him and Troyard does not, a lot of political nonsense and stuff you know?" Statian explained.

Miikael nodded "Thank you again for saving me, the Hecates is alright now, no lasting damage, the specially fitted skycarrier picked it up and brought it back here. Do you think they've got the Marquis out of the Ophir's hoof yet?"

"I hope so, it looked a bit... messy. Any way, I now have you back and all my knights except Sir Chrovian, the Japanese war minister seems reluctant to let him go and we still have the Marquis' dreadnought to deal with".

"Perhaps we could 'appropriate it'?" Miikael suggested.

"I suppose, I have no use for it since I am no longer a part of this war, but Count Troyard will I'm sure. My new landing castle is three percent complete after a few weeks so it will be a while yet before I have a reliable transport".

Statian stood up from his chair "If you'll excuse me I must see to Princess Asseylum" He clunked to the double doors and Sir Gheriatrix walked straight into him and smashed his nose on the metal helmet. Sir Gheriatrix howled in pain and recalled.

"Careful there Gerry" Statian said and walked on through him. The Duke stopped and turned around "My apologies, Sir Gheriatrix please follow me".

#

Statian clunked up in his suit of armor with Gheriatrix behind him and met Count Troyard outside of the princess' living quarters and Eddelrittuo was beside him.

"The mission was a success Count Troyard, Miikeal and the Hecates have returned to me along with four of my knights although unfortunately I've lost one. Sir Chrovian however is still on Earth, they don't want to give him up. Marquis Quetzelkarma's dreadnought is leaderless so I suggest you seize it immediately and, oh, Sir Gheriatrix has volunteered to join you" Statian said while gesturing towards the stunned knight.

"That is very good news, did you claim the Anseris as well?" Slaine asked.

"No, unfortunately I blitzed it as usual, it is rare that anything survives a charge from the Ophir, personally I believe a strong swift strike is preferable to ranged firepower although the Marquis kind of beat himself with my shield due to a foolish move, nonetheless he is history. My next priority is getting Sir Chrovian back" Statian said.

"Good work, you see to that then. Sir Gheriatrix please speak with Mr Harklight, I am pleased that you have agreed to join me, that will make twelve knights that have joined us" Slaine said.

"How is the princess?" Statian asked.

"She is well, you may see to her now" Slaine bowed and inclined towards the door. Eddelrittuo shuffled in discomfort "I intend to show her my garden later on today".

Duke Statian passed him and went into princess Asseylum's room. The door shut behind him and Statian went down on one knee to bow before her. After hearing nothing Statian looked up to see her sitting in a wheel chair for support "Your majesty?" He removed his helmet.

"My knight in shining armor" She smiled at him weakly and Statian smiled back.

"I sometimes think about our relation, I wonder what it would be like to have grown up together, cousin Statian" Asseylum said.

"I too think the same, I never had any siblings nor did I grow up around others my age, we have missed a lot you and I" The Duke said.

The princess smiled again and turned her chair to the viewing port and gazed sadly at Earth.

#

A while later Duke Statian walked out of the princess' quarters and left for the hangar bay. Count Troyard turned and entered the way the Duke had come.

Princess Lemrina turned in her chair to face him.

#

Statian and Miikael stood on the walk way overlooking the hangar bay, the Duke leaned on the railings and yawned. The Herschel was being prepped for transfer to Castle Troyard. The Ophir stood beside it, the engineers had a pressure washer out and were cleaning its feet. A different crew had recovered the kinetic shield but it had lodged into a tree after the Marquis pulled it towards him, they could not remove it on Earth so had brought the tree with them. The newly rebuilt Syrtis of Sir Gheriatrix stood proudly to the right of the Ophir and the Tharsis was having a new shield attached after it had lost one during the duel with Count Marylcian. The Hecates Tholus, the biggest Kataphrakt in known history, even larger than the dreaded steed of the late Count Saazbaum loomed over all of them. Another team of engineers were repainting its dents and scratches. A salvaged claw of the Dioscuria sat in the corner untouched and to the far end of the hangar was the burnt out shell of the Nilokeras that had been recovered almost two years before but left to decay. The steed of Count Barouhcruz also was present.

The head of Anseris stood on a pedestal as a trophy, Count Troyard would use it to dissuade others from rallying against him.

A huge transport ship pulled into the hangar and landed with a thud. The side doors opened and four of Duke Statians personal knights climbed out in their Kataphrakts and made their way to a repair bay.

This was perhaps the largest gathering of Vers Kataphrakts so far Miikael thought to herself.

The commandeered dreadnought of the late Marquis floated just within view outside of Marineros Station.

"Our world is changing Miikael, so quickly and abruptly. In these dark times it seems only power can prevail, at least in our society. I gifted you the Hecates Tholus and with it you have served me well, to ensure our survival we must gain as much power as possible. That is why I have allied myself with Count Troyard, we have similar beliefs and ideals" Statian turned to Miikael "It's also why I bestow upon you the power of Grand Duchess".

Miikael was stunned "Y-you have feelings for me Milord?"

"Perhaps, but for now it is honorary only, I have not made up my mind since it is complicated, I may well do" He smiled at her.

Miikael nervously closed in to kiss him but Statian dropped the visor of his helmet.

"I said maybe".

#

Count Troyard stood in the hangar bay before Duke Statian, Miikael and Sir Gheriatrix. The Ophir, Hecates and the Syrtis were behind them.

"Thank you, all of you, for joining my war effort. As you know three of our fellow Counts have made landfall on Earth to exterminate a terran military force however they have escaped onboard the Deucalion. Your task is to land in Hokkaido, the northern island of Japan and retrieve Sir Chrovian so he too may join us. Their refusal to cooperate in letting him return to us is considered a war crime for he is an innocent casualty in this dilemma therefore you are permitted to use lethal force if they still do not cooperate despite the fact you gave them your word. In these circumstances it is theft of a noncombatants assets. The military base in question is one that the Gemini's attacked near the start of the war. I am gifting Duke Statian Marquis Quetzelkarma's personal dreadnought for this mission. Good luck my fellow knights, your actions shall help bring about the start of our new age" Slaine said and bowed.

Duke Statian saluted and Miikael and Sir Gheriatrix bowed.

Count Troyard turned and walked away towards the hangar doors.


	7. Chapter 7

Aldnoah Zero: Parthian Shot chapter 7.

Princesses Asseylum and Lemrina stood before a bowed Duke Statian, or rather Lemrina sat in her chair.

"And so you now know Grand Duke, of what Slaine Troyard has become" Asseylum said.

"We will confront him shortly, good luck with your mission but do not tell him anything" Lemrina said.

Duke Statian rose to full height "When the time comes, I shall kill the bastard myself, he is now unfit for service. How dare he keep you locked up like that and manipulate me, my dear cousin!?"

"I appreciate your concern Duke but you shall not, he is my responsibility" Asseylum said. "Go along with his plans and say nothing of our meeting" Princess Lemrina added.

The Duke frowned "Very well your highness, an act against you is an act against myself as well, I will not take this lightly" He bowed again and turned to leave. He had deliberately only acknowledged Princess Asseylum and not Lemrina "After this I will not be permitted entry onboard castle Troyard will I?" Statian turned back.

Asseylum gave him the 'No' gesture.

When the door had shut behind him Statian turned to the view port on his right and sighed.

"Why am I always getting screwed over these days?"

#

Duke Statian returned to the Moon Base, castle Troyard was drifting nearby.

"My apologies Miikael and Sir Gheriatrix, I had matters with the princess that I had to attend, shall we go then?" Duke Statian said while jogging up to them in the hangar bay. The Marquis' dreadnought floated outside the airlock.

"Of course milord, I have word that the three counts that Sir Troyard sent to Earth have been slain, apparently one of their Kataphrakts was also a centaur" Gheriatrix said.

"Good, there's only room for one centaur in the Vers Empire" The Duke said with a hint of frustration.

"What's the matter milord?" Miikael asked "You seem glad that our comrades have fallen".

"Oh it's nothing, I... Oh here comes the courier with your new uniform Miikael, Count Troyard still does not know of your ascension" Statian said.

"Oh, thank you" Miikael said while accepting the bone colored uniform "I'll change onboard the dreadnought".

#

The Ophir, Hecates Tholus and the Syrtis stood in a triangle outside of the front gates of a huge military compound in Hokkaido, the northern island of Japan. The mountainside nearby was none existent from when the Geminis attacked almost two years ago.

"Ophir activate the speakers" Statian commanded.

"The loudest setting I presume milord?" The Ophir rumbled.

"Yes, the loudest one" Statian replied. He cleared his throat.

"GREETINGS TERRANS" The Ophir boomed and the earth shook and glass smashed in the distance.

"OPHIR TURN IT DOWN A BIT!" Statian shouted over the speakers.

"YES MILORD" The Ophir itself said over the same speakers and a parking lot full of Humvees suddenly lost all their windows and sparked a chorus of alarms. A bird flying overhead suddenly dropped from the sky, the air knocked out of it by the immensity of the voice.

"My apologies Terrans, right, where were we? We are here to reclaim one Sir Chrovian of whom you will not return to me, what say you?" Duke Statian said.

Statian got no reply so after a few minutes he decided to act. The Ophir trotted up to the gate and peered over to see Terran soldiers lying on the ground scattered across the compound with blood trickling out of the ears.

"Oh, do you think they'll take this as an act of war?" Statian asked over the intercom.

#

"Ensign Kaizuka, we have reports of Duke Statian in Hokkaido, he appears to be attacking the northern military compound there" The radio buzzed.

"How's the Deucalion doing?" Inaho asked.

"It's still being patched up, are the Kataphrakts dead yet?" The radio buzzed again.

"Yes, I got them all" Inaho said coldly.

"Hold on, I'm patching you through to HQ".

"Centaur..." Inaho murmured.

#

It was the evening now and cicadas could be heard chirping gently in the background.

The Areion platoons stationed at the compound whirred into life and attacked Statians team with blinding gun fire. The Ophir deflected the rounds back at them with its shield and took one out. "Knights honor you bastard!" The Colonel shouted over the intercom.

"Hey it was an accident!" Statian yelled back.

The Hecates Tholus thundered up and knocked the huge steel gate off of it's hinges, something even an Areion couldn't do. The Ophir moved in first followed by the Syrtis hulking low below the centaurs shield. It fired it's wrist guns at the Areions and one exploded in front. The Ophir discharged it's kinetic lance into another and it erupted in dazzling light and exploded as well.

The Areions encircled the two Kataphrakts and all fired in unison. The Ophir activated its kinetic over-shield and reflected every HE round back into their respective kataphrakt destroying all of them. The Hecates plodded from behind them as one Areion tried standing back up. One of the Hecates jackhammers crushed it into the concrete.

The Colonel watched from the control room and Sir Chrovian stood behind him. Sir Chrovian was shifting on the spot "Move and I'll have you shot" The Colonel said coldly. Chrovian shot him a dirty look. The knight was tall and had short black hair with grey highlights, he also had slight stubble.

Sir Chrovian's Kataphrakt stood in the courtyard immobile.

The Hecates powered up its jackhammers and thumped the ground hard and a wave of concrete flew up and crashed into the control room sending the inhabitants into disarray. The Ophir retracted its lance and punched into the frame work and grabbed the Colonel by his leg crushing it in the act. The seemingly tiny man screamed and flailed as the Ophir held him upside down and Duke Statian observed. "I told you it was an accident but you have denied my request and attacked me, now see that your mistake is paid for" Statian said and the Ophir swung the poor man into the building. It left a disgusting red smear.

The Ophir held its hand open for Sir Chrovian to climb onto "Don't worry, I'm not going to do the same to you" Statian joked over the speakers. A soldier ran up behind the knight but a hail of shells from Sir Gheriatrix, who was busy wrestling another Areion to the ground, tore him to shreds. The knight jumped aboard and the Ophir trotted over to Chrovian's Kataphrakt for him to pilot.

The Hecates stepped on a Humvee that raced around its feet and it blew up then it swung its arms and knocked an Areion off of its feet. A platoon of KG-7s arrived from behind them and fired into the back of the Hecates. Duchess Miikael got red lights on all panels. She slammed the ground and knocked them all down. Sir Gheriatrix activated his jump jets and ground slammed all of them at once. They didn't get back up.

A team of soldiers assembled on the walkway with javelins and fired in unison. They tore into the Hecates head and made it stumble. The Ophir swiped its lance across the walkway and the men were immolated by the intense power field surrounding the lance.

All the Terran units had been wiped out and Sir Chrovian had been rescued. "Well done everyone, this has..."

Statian stopped to see an Orange kataphrakt run up behind the Hecates. It jumped up onto its back, climbed and fired into its neck. It stabbed its knife in and shoved a grenade into the gap. Statian went wide eyed. The Orange Kataphrakt leapt off and hovered with its thrusters about 30 meters behind the Hecates.

The Hecates exploded.

"Miikael?! Miikael can you hear me, report?!" Statian shouted down his mic. The wave of fire rolled over the courtyard and engulfed everything.

When the fires died down the Orange Kataphrakt stood before the Ophir.

Without thinking Duke Statian leapt at the Sleipnir and impaled it, he expanded his kinetic over-shield over the mech and it was disintegrated. When expanded the shield would release all of the pent up kinetic energy as thermal energy. Statian would not let him live, not this time.

The dust settled to the ground and Statian turned wide eyed back to the wreckage of the Hecates. Miikael clambered out of the hulk but she was bleeding profusely, she tripped and fell. The Ophir moved towards her and Statian got out of the cockpit. "Sir Gheriatrix, Sir Chrovian get back to the dreadnought" He ordered. The two kataphrakts turned out of the fallen gate and made their way over to the ship that had landed a kilometer away.

Duke Statian hovered down on the grav lift, his suit of armor clunked against the leg of the Ophir as he moved hastily "Miikael are you alright?!" Statian yelled. She was shaking and covered in blood. Miikael stood up slowly and made her way towards him. "It's ok, I'm..."

A snipers bullet shot clean through the back of Miikael's head and struck Statian in the chest.

Miikael dropped to the floor, dead.

Statian roared in pain through his helmet and activated his point defense gauntlet. His armor could only stop small caliber weapons at a decent distance and melee weapons. He drew his pistol and fired wildly in the direction of the attacker. Once he had expended his ammo he looked up over the energy shield. There, standing in the light of a floodlight stood Inaho Kaizuka upon a walkway. He slung the sniper rifle on his back and threw a remote control down at Statians feet.

"I was aiming for you, Centaur" He said blankly. A helicopter roared over head and dropped a ladder down for Inaho "It's amazing what you can do with an RC car and a Kataphrakt" He continued as he made his escape.

Duke Statian roared in fury at the helicopter as it flew off. He was breathing heavily and looked at Miikaels body and fell to his knees. Statian crawled up to it and turned her over but looked away quickly. The Terrans must have more troops on the way he thought suddenly hiding his grief. Statian hastily picked up Miikael's body and went to the grav lift on the Ophir and got into the cockpit. He placed her body down behind the chair and activated his metal steed.

Statian wanted to meet more Terrans, he would kill them all but right now he needed to get out of the area and back to the dreadnought. Inaho Kaizuka had again taken the only other thing that mattered to him, and this one could not be rebuilt.

The Ophir thundered away towards the dreadnought and crossed the crest of a hill that should have been overlooking the ship but it had gone. A platoon of KG-7 Areions were surveying the area. "They must have taken off when they saw that platoon, I mean platoons... wait there's four squads now" Statian said. More Areions appeared from the road. 24 of them. A fair fight, but was he now stuck on Earth again? He cast those thoughts from his mind, now he wanted revenge. Someday he would kill Inaho Kaizuka _and_ Slaine Troyard.

The Ophir bellowed the most terrifying and ferocious roar it had ever made and thundered down the hill after the Areions.

#

Inaho sat in the helicopters passenger seat and placed the rifle on his lap. They were a few miles away from the base now. "Captain, how long till the Deucalion will be operational?" He asked over the radio.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

"Sorry Captain I didn't catch that, the Ophir has very impressive audio capabilities".

#

A girl stood upon the crest of the hill, she climbed out of one of the hoof prints the centaur had made. She looked down upon the battlefield. One centaur still standing and 24 Areions in pieces. The girl dragged a trailer after her and started down the hill. She would get a lot of spare parts for her custom Kataphrakt today.

She hid behind some bushes and watched the Martian man digging a pit, or a grave should she say. The shovel had come from one of the Areions survival kits.

He laid the body to rest in front of a cherry tree and piled soil on top of it. The girl peered with curiosity. The metal centaur sensed her movements and turned to look in her direction. The man in armor turned and pulled out his pistol and fired. The bullet almost struck the girls leg. He ran up and pulled her out from behind the bush and put the pistol to her temple. The girl squeaked in terror.

Statian took the pistol away after a moment "Even if you are Terran, I can't kill you" he sighed and let her go. He looked over at the trailer of metal and wires. "Are you an engineer or something?" He asked in grim monotone. The girl nodded her head quickly. She must have been 14 or 15 he thought.

Duke Statian walked over to Miikael's grave and removed his helmet then turned his head to face the girl. "I'll make a deal with you, watch over this grave, and you can have all of this scrap metal, can you do that for me?" He asked wirily.

The girl gasped and nodded in excitement. "Good" He said and turned to the Ophir.

Statian rose up on the grav elevator and got back into the Ophir. He sat back into his seat and began taking off his plate armor. He started to bandage up the wound in his chest. He had dug the bullet out before hand.

The Ophir lit up and turned then trotted away past the tree grove. It turned back to the small girl and seemed to stare at her for a moment before finally turning away and breaking into a run further down the hill.

#

Duke Statian found a quite place in the middle of a forest to rest for the night. The Japanese military was hunting him and he could see search lights miles away. He stood on the head of the Ophir which raised above the trees and he looked out at the brisk night then sighed. He was back in his Grand Duke's uniform and he was tired, wounded and his mind was misplaced. He had been betrayed, shot and had lost the one he loved by his arch enemy. Their love life had been nipped at the bud before it could bloom. Gone, just like that before it ever started. Sir Gheriatrix and Sir Chrovian must have returned to Marineros Station by now.

His eyes watered from the cool breeze. His cold heart had no room for tears, or did it? He was alone on Earth, he couldn't fight them all, especially with Inaho Kaizuka. The boy had one way of besting Statian and he was aware of it now, never again would he relinquish his shield. What if Count Troyard had ordered the two knights to depart without him? Would he be betrayed yet again? And what of the Princesses, had their confrontation gone to plan? Too many questions to worry about. Statian had lost again.

But when he returned, he would never lose, never yield, he would deal with Count Troyard. Statian desperately wanted to take his anger out on something of Terran importance. How about London? That had been untouched for the entire war. No, princess Asseylum would never allow it, his new directive was to serve her now that she had returned and she wanted peace above all else. Miikael was dead, Statian no longer fought for Count Troyard. The princess was all he had left and he had to help her no matter what. Suddenly he thought of something, his fathers power, property, influence. He would bring the entire Grand Duchy of Vers to Earth.

"This is my revenge" Statian said into the billowing breeze.

He tapped twice on the Ophir's head with his foot and it lowered into a horses lying position with its legs tucked in. Statian entered the cockpit and sat down. He looked at the plate armor that lay in the corner of the rather spacious back compartment. There was room for at least three or four others in here. The surround screens projected the outside world for him but all he could see was the inky black of night.

Statian closed his eyes and went to sleep.

#

Sir Gheriatrix and Sir Chrovian stood before Count Troyard and Mr Harklight in the Count's office.

"Milord why did you order our retreat? Duke Statian had almost returned in time!" Sir Gheriatrix said sternly.

"I'm sorry but it was necessary although I can not divulge the details just yet. I'm sure he will be quite alright, he is one of the greatest knights there is since the deaths of Count Saazbaum and Cruhteo" Slaine said calmly. Gheriatrix scowled and Sir Chrovian looked irritated.

"Just remember you pledged allegiance to me and not Statian, Sir Gheriatrix" Slaine continued.

"That may be true but I have not" Chrovian raised his voice and stormed out of the room.

"I will be taking my leave now then" Gheriatrix said and turned to leave as well.

After waiting for them to leave Mr Harklight turned to Slaine "Inaho Kaizuka has failed to kill Duke Statian Milord".

Slaine looked irritated by the news "That is unfortunate, he is an exceptional one to kill isn't he?".

"Actually Duchess Miikael was the one to be slain there" Harklight added.

"Duchess? I was not aware of that. Nonetheless Statian and the princesses are out of the picture for the time being" Count Troyard said.

"The Duke has slain exactly 27 enemy Kataphrakts along with the Colonel in Hokkaido, the military compound is also fit for capture at any moment" Harklight informed him.

"Impressive" Slaine turned to the window "He has come to the end of his uses, although we have lost many allies in this war he is too unpredictable and too powerful to continue to be in alliance with us".

"Very well Milord Slaine, I shall go and see to the princesses then?" Harklight asked.

"Yes, see to it that they have every comfort they desire".


	8. Chapter 8

Aldnoah Zero: Parthian Shot chapter 8.

"Hey Doc when do you think he's gonna wake up?"

"I don't know Atsuko, it could be days, maybe weeks. Remember he was caught in a missile strike".

"I hope he does wake up. I want him to help me with my Kataphrakt".

"Ah, I just want him to wake up so I can call myself a proper doctor. Where's _his_ Kataphrakt?"

"I took it for a stroll and it's pretty sweet, I've hidden it in the forest for when he wakes up".

Duke Statian opened his eyes but could only see through a dark slot. His limbs felt heavy and he was lying down on his back. He itched all over his body and a searing pain was constant and unending.

He groaned and lifted an arm.

"He's awake!" the girl squeaked.

"Woah woah there Mr Martian you need your rest!" the doctor said.

"W-where am I?" Statian said weakly "What...happened?"

"You're in an infirmary. You were caught in a rocket explosion when you were outside of your Kataphrakt" the doctor informed him.

"The Ophir..." he mumbled "Where is it?"

"It's ok. It's safe" the girl said.

"Why do I feel... heavy?" Statian asked and held his right hand up to his face but he could barely see it for the slit was blocking most of his vision.

The doctor sighed "You suffered third degree burns to 91% of your body and your left lung has been ruptured with heavy damage to the right and your heart".

"We saved you" the girl piped up.

"It's regrettable but we did all we could to save your life, we used all the tools on hand including some advanced medical equipment from your Kataphrakt" the doctor continued.

"Ah our patient is awake" another voice said approaching.

"Yes he just woke up" the doctor said.

Statian couldn't see anyone for he was still lying down. He only just realized that he was breathing through a tight fitting mask.

The doctor hit the switch on the hospital bed and Statian rose up slightly. He could now see around the room.

"You..." he murmured.

The girl from before was sitting right in front of him with a massive smile on her face. He painfully moved his head to see a older man in a white medical coat. The new voice was given a face as she moved into view, a bright blonde lady in her thirties smiled at him.

"Why did you save me?" he wheezed.

"I'm a doctor, it's in my job description. The Hippocratic Oath dictates that I try to help anyone no matter the circumstances" the doctor said.

"Why do I feel heavy" Statian repeated.

The girl and the doctor looked at each other and nodded in unison "You've been unconscious for almost nine days" she said.

"Because of your life threatening injuries you have been fitted with an artificial heart, respirator, bionic arm and a multitude of drug administrators. They however have apparatus such as batteries and storage tanks that would be unwieldy. My little friend here convinced us to let her experiment on you" the doctor explained.

Statian breathed in a raggedy and painful breath but remained quiet.

"The armor we found in your Kataphrakt, she tinkered with it and inlaid it with Kevlar and ceramics along with all the apparatus you will need to keep your artificial systems operational".

"I'm bound in my armor?" Statian said in shock.

"Regrettably, you will never be able to leave it. But it keeps you alive where all else would fail" the doctor said with remorse.

"Why have you not handed me over to the military?" Statian asked while finding the news hard to stomach. His voice was raspy as he spoke through the mask that was inside his helmet.

"We spoke with your friend, Inaho Kaizuka" the girl said.

"What?" Statian said in confusion.

"He said that he wants you to protect princess Asseylum. We accessed the information stored on the Ophir. Don't worry only he knows you are here, this is not a military hospital" the doctor assured him.

"The Princess?" he asked.

"We don't know, we have very little information but the Vers Moon Base has been attacked by the United Earth forces".

"Please... leave me be" Statian whispered.

[#]

Statian was sitting up in bed. His body was encased in the shell of armor, wires, Kevlar and implants. It was rough and a sore sight to look at, he was nothing short of a cyborg. His war hammer lay propped up against the corner. Statian switched on the TV and looked over his arms. His point defense gauntlet had been hardwired into his partially prosthetic left arm.

_He was built like a metal monstrosity._

The Duke placed his mind elsewhere however, he was no longer concerned over his own wellbeing. He watched the declaration given out by Count Troyard, the Orbital Knights were to descend upon Earth in one final desperate assault.

_Asseylum._

Princess Asseylum flashed onto the screen and Statian coughed up his last breath in shock.

A new count stood beside her, Count Cruhteo's son. Klancain. Statian had never seen this man before.

The Princess declared herself the Empress of Vers and ordered the end to all hostilities.

"The war... is over?" Statian whispered though his mask and helm "No, Troyard would never agree".

Statian pulled the covers off to reveal the cyborg knight and got out of the bed. He staggered up in agony and braced himself against the wall.

The little girl ran in to see what was the matter. She grabbed his arm to steady him but he pushed her away.

"I can manage, where is the Ophir" he rasped.

"No stop, you're not ready" she whined.

The fire inside fueled him. The rage burned away the pain and powered his body.

"Impossible..." she mouthed "Doc, he's...he's walking!"

The doctor ran into the room and gasped.

"How..."

"Where is the Ophir?" Statian said again in desperation.

"In the woods, you need to stop and think this through" the girl said and tried to take his arm but he smacked her aside and she fell against the bed. Her nose began to bleed.

Statian grabbed his war hammer and passed through the door then limped down the sterile hospital hall way. He felt his life on edge, supported by this shell of steel.

He staggered and fell to his knees from the strain "Princess..."

Statian clunked in his armor and crawled forward in determination and tried to stand back up. He fell again and dropped his hammer which skidded away.

"NO" he bellowed while facing the ground.

"I CAN NOT FAIL. I CAN NOT DIE!"

Tears ran down his burned face and stung his raw skin beneath the helmet.

"I'm not done yet..." he whispered.

Statian slammed his bionic fist into the turquoise floor and it cracked.

"PRINCESS..."

"MIIKAEL..."

"I SHALL NOT YIELD. I SHALL NOT DIE" he roared in utter fury from the bottom of his soul.

He collapsed and began to cry for the first time in his life.

"I...I'm not done yet..."

[#]

"Atsuko?" the doctor said from behind.

"Y-yes?" Atsuko replied as she wiped her nose.

"He's going to kill himself if he's not careful. We can't stop him from leaving but you can keep him alive" the doctor said as he walked though the door.

The girl was sitting on a bed and tinkered with some metal.

"I'll take him to my workshop to give him some finishing touches, then I'll do what I can to help him" she said with the biggest grin she could muster.

"His life must be torment" the doctor said glumly.

Atsuko acknowledged the comment "He fights for the Princess, does that mean we should send him back to her, she called for the end of the war didn't she?"

"Yes, even though he's a Martian and no doubt he has done terrible things to us it is right to let him complete his task before he dies".

"How long has he got?"

"A few months at best, if he lays off the strain".

Atsuko had a tear in her eye but she wiped it away "I'll do my best".

[#]

Statian sat hunched over on a large toolbox with his left arm out over a workbench. Atsuko was tinkering with it and did up the last of the screws then tightened the bolts with a ratchet.

"I'm Atsuko by the way" she said while fiddling with some wires.

Statian was silent.

"Who was the girl?" Atsuko looked up to ask. She took an oily rag and wiped the metal down.

The Duke didn't move, he just stared at the floor.

"Thank you for the spare parts by the way, I recovered something from the military compound" she continued "I brought an Aldnoah Drive down, I've waited years to get my hands on one. In fact I got three. I had to leave quickly though as the Vers came down in Sky-carriers to occupy it".

Statian slowly looked up "Miikael..."

"So that's who she was" Atsuko smiled and put the tools away.

"Those Aldnoah Drives were mine... they were from her Kataphrakt" he said in grim monotone.

"Well I think they can be payment to us for saving your life" she bubbled.

Statian looked away.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be insensitive" she said and her smile faded "Who was she to you?"

"My last Duchess..." he whispered through his mask and helmet. It was barely audible.

"You care for the princess don't you?" Atsuko asked after an awkward silence.

"I'm one of her protectors, but I failed... I don't know where she is or if she's safe. I don't know what's happening up there on the moon" he murmured.

"Is there someone we can contact?"

"Sir Chrovian and Sir Gheriatrix. I gave them a contingency plan to flee to Marineros Station if the Moon Base was attacked, but that was before we came here" he said and stood up slowly.

_Gheriatrix, he tried to kill me once but in time he would find me calling him ally, even friend._

Atsuko grabbed his arm to steady him and he motioned to slap her away but he stopped.

"I'm sorry about earlier" he said slowly and lowered his arm.

"Don't be, you were in pain" she said in sympathy.

"Have you got a long range transmitter that I can contact them with? The Ophir isn't capable of reaching the satellite belt" Statian asked.

"I do, but I want something from you first" she said.

"What?"

"Help me install an Aldnoah Drive in my Kataphrakt then activate it for me and we have a deal".

Statian considered it for a moment and turned to her, wincing in pain.

"Ok, when do we start?"

"Right now" she said and passed him a wrench. She disappeared out of the workshop then returned with her wagon and a purple shelled Aldnoah Drive sat in it.

She beckoned him over and opened the shutter doors. Light flooded the gloomy building and a Kataphrakt lay on its back in a concrete courtyard.

"This was a school once, but I appropriated it for myself" she declared proudly.

"How... old are you?" he coughed.

"Fifteen" she beamed at him and dragged the wagon outside "Get the tool box".

Statian picked it up effortlessly. The bionic arm was particularly strong. His war hammer was attached to his belt and his cape dragged behind him. He was a biomechanical knight in the colors of steel, crimson and rust.

The Kataphrakt was essentially a KG-7 Areion except it had an extended chest and housed joints for four arms. It had the head and one foot of a Sleipnir and it lacked flight gear completely. In its upper set of arms it carried a standard 90mm cannon and in the second it had a pair of dozer blades as make shift 'brass knuckles'. On its back it had twin rocket tubes that could act as mortars.

"Meet Hecaton the four armed Titan!" Atsuko said and gestured in pride to her creation.

"The ancient Greek Titan Hecatonchires had ten arms" Statian said unimpressed.

"Alright, since when were you an expert on mythology?" she said with a frown.

"It's my specialty" he murmured "You built this by yourself?"

"Yup, it's taken me forever but it was worth it" she beamed "Right, now lets fit the Aldnoah Drive".

[#]

"Sir Gheriatrix, Sir Chrovian" Statian strained his voice over the communications device.

The screen flashed up and the image of Sir Chrovian appeared "Milord Statian!" he gasped.

"Are you at Marineros Station?" Statian coughed.

"Yes, just as you planned, Gheriatrix is here too" he said and beckoned the other Knight over. Sir Gheriatrix stepped into view.

"What happened Statian?" Gheriatrix asked in confusion.

"What matters is that I'm alive and still fighting, I need you to take the Marquis' dreadnought and come and pick me up, I trust you still have it?" Statian struggled to say.

"Yes we still have it, we fled the Moon base when the Deucalion and the UE attacked. It's docked in Marineros Station. The base is far enough away from the moon not to be a target. Your four other knights are also here" Gheriatrix said.

"Very good, follow this transmission and come and get me. Where is Princess... I mean Empress Asseylum?" Statian asked.

"She is with Count Cruhteo and Count Mazuurek, they have also fled the Moon Base. They are the only Knights she can call allies in this strife" Chrovian said.

"You forget us, we will stand with her" Statian declared "Gheriatrix I must insist you leave Count Aggrellan behind".

Gheriatrix shifted on the spot awkwardly then sighed "Very well, I suppose I owe you one for not stamping me to death when you had the chance".

"You have Princess Lemrina to thank for that, but you have proved your loyalty to me and I praise you for that" Statian said as best he could despite his agony.

"We will be there as soon as possible, Count Troyard has not yet ordered us to stand down even though we are loyalists now" Chrovian said.

"Thank you, both of you" Statian wheezed and cut the transmission.

The Duke turned to face Atsuko after the screen went blank.

"Were they your knights?" Atsuko asked out of curiosity.

"One of them is, and the other I have persuaded to join me despite our differences" Statian said then coughed brutally.

Atsuko thought for a moment "I'm coming with you" she said suddenly.

Statian lifted his metal clad head to look her in the eyes.

"You need someone to maintain your body, and I've always wanted to go into space" she smiled.

"You've already done more than you should have for me..." Statian started.

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for my pursuit of adventure" she said with a light frown while cutting him off.

Statian considered it.

"Alright... I'm not going to argue it, just keep up".

[#]

"Thank you Doctor, for saving my life so that I may complete my task" Statian said and bowed as best he could.

"That's quite alright" the Doctor chuckled "Take care, both of you".

Statian and Atsuko turned to the front doors and left the hospital.

"I'm going to get the Ophir, get Hecaton and I'll meet you at the front of your workshop" Statian said.

Atsuko nodded in delight and scampered away quickly.

Statian half walked half limped to the nearby forest and found the Ophir, it was lying down the way a horse would. He had returned to his beloved metal centaur.

The Duke activated the grav lift and got inside the cockpit, he activated the Ophir and it stood up.

"Milord you have returned" it rumbled.

"I have indeed" Statian said and trotted off towards the workshop.

[#]

The Hecaton was standing outside. It was about 15-16 meters tall because of its extended torso and its four arms lay by its side. The Aldnoah Drive was fully functional.

The Ophir trotted up and they stood side by side. He was still four meters taller than her and weighed over 2000 tons as opposed to her 300. The cube squared law dictated that a horses body was more than six times greater in Kataphrakt terms than one in a humans form, but even then the Ophir was a colossal machine even to other Martian tactical suits. Only the Dioscuria and Hellas of the deceased Orbital Knights stood taller.

"I'm sorry I won't be here to look after Miikael's grave like we agreed, but I asked the hospital staff to watch over it" Atsuko said over the speakers.

"Thank you" Statian simply replied.

Half an hour passed and the dreadnought finally landed. Gheriatrix came to the deck and watched the Ophir and Hecaton board the huge flying ship.

When they were inside and their Kataphrakts were safely stored in the loading bay, Statian and Atsuko made their way to the bridge to meet with Sir Chrovian and Sir Gheriatrix.

The Syrtis and Amenthes stood in the bay along with four other Kataphrakts of varying size, color and shape. The latter was a silver Kataphrakt about 17 meters tall, it was slim and had a pair of magna clamps in the palms of its hands just like the late Marquis Quetzelkarma's Kataphrakt, the Anseris.

In combat it would eject two dodecahedron spheres of a highly resistant magnetic alloy from its back, these were then picked up by the magnetic beams and swung like flails. They were essentially floating orbs designed to pulverize whatever they were swung at.

"Statian what the hell happened to you?" the two knights said in unison, they then looked at each other awkwardly.

"It's... difficult to explain" he wheezed "My body was ruined after I was caught in a missile strike and I am now a walking life support machine thanks to my little friend" he struggled to finish his sentence but gestured to a smiling Atsuko.

"I'm afraid... you won't see my face ever again, no one will" he continued and shook his head.

"That's terrible news Duke" Chrovian said "But... at least you're still alive and fighting".

"Correct, and I am not beaten yet. No matter what has happened to me, no matter how much torture and torment I have gone through I shall not yield until my job is done" Statian found the strength to say.

Gheriatrix powered up the dreadnought and they blasted off into the sky. The two knights were piloting the flying battleship all by themselves despite the need for at least six crew members on the bridge alone. The other four knights of the House of Statian entered the bridge and bowed before the crippled Grand Duke.

"Do you have a plan Milord? Count Troyard has the backing of almost all of the Orbital Knights and Empress Asseylum has but two, plus us" Chrovian said.

"I have an idea, but it will take time. Open communications with Count Cruhteo's ship" Statian ordered.

Onboard Cruhteo's spaceship the image of a crimson plumed great helm appeared before the Count, Empress Asseylum and Count Mazuurek.

"Statian!" Asseylum gasped suddenly.

"Your majesty, I have returned at long last. We are trailing your ship in our dreadnought as we speak, I bring six, no seven knights along with myself" he cleared his throat and looked at Atsuko who was overjoyed at being called a knight.

[#]

Duke Statian, Sir Gheriatrix and Sir Chrovian along with Atsuko stood before Empress Asseylum onboard Count Cruhteo's spaceship. The dreadnought floated nearby the much larger vessel and beyond that was Count Mazuurek's landing castle that dwarfed both of them. They were floating in the next sector away from the Earth system.

"Cousin, what has happened to you?" Asseylum asked and took his metal clad hand.

"Cousin!?" Mazuurek, Cruhteo, Gheriatrix, Chrovian, Eddelrittuo and Atsuko gasped in unison.

"Yes, we're cousins" Statian said and winced as Asseylum held his hand "I have a lot of explaining to do".

[#]

Duke Statian and his knights were back onboard their 'appropriated' dreadnought. They were to escort Cruhteo's vessel and help ensure the Empress' safety.

"Open communications with Castle Troyard" Statian commanded.

Slaine Troyard appeared on the screen and narrowed his eyes in disgust "Traitors" he snarled.

"You... you are the traitor Count, you betrayed both of your kind" Statian said slowly through his mask/helm.

"What happened to you Statian?" Slaine asked impatiently.

"I survived, my body is broken but I survive. I am now a man of metal and might" The Duke declared with inspiring power but ruined it as he almost coughed up his guts.

"Enough chit chat, what is it?" Troyard said aggressively, he was clearly having a bad day.

"Oh, you think you've had a bad day?" Statian managed a raspy chuckle.

"W-what how did..." Slaine started in surprise.

"Anyway" Statian cut him off. He moved closer to the camera so that Slaine could see the fury and malice in his eyes through the great helms eye slot.

"As you have already been told once; by the power of the Empress of Vers and now including her faithful servant I, the Grand Duke of Vers I _order _you to end all hostilities and submit to her highness' demands".

Slaine frowned and opened his mouth to speak but the Duke continued.

"Failure to comply will force my hand and her highness', I have notified the Grand Duchy back on Mars and they are assembling my late father's fleet. This also includes the largest battleship in existence: the heavy assault carrier Vers Ascendant".

Slaine paled slightly but his façade became impenetrable as he stared the Duke down.

"That ship rivals a landing castle in size and outweighs its weaponry by a factor of ten" Statian added.

Count Troyard narrowed his eyes "We are done here" he said and the communications were cut.


End file.
